He knew How To Break My Heart & Fall In Love
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Leilah has a past with Dean Winchester and hates to even think of him because of how he broke her heart. But a demon has broken into her hotel room asking for him, now she's in the middle of it. Punches, Sparks, Kicks, Screams & other things fly!
1. Chapter 1

_Shit, that hurt_. I opened my eyes and tried as quickly as I could to stand up. "Werewolves..." Freaking werewolf had thrown my into the brick wall in the alley. I watched as he came towards me. He thought, just like every other supernatural thing, that I was a little innocent human being. I stood there getting ready for the right moment to pull out my gun, silver bullet should do the trick.

I quickly wiped out my gun and shot him. He stood there shocked for a moment and fell to his knees. He transformed back to his human form and closed his eyes. I always felt bad for them at that part, some of them never really knew what they were doing.

I walked past the body and towards the payphone. I called 911 telling them I had heard gun fire. They asked for my name but as always I hung up. I cleaned my fingerprints off the phone booth and hurriedly walked down the street and into my car. I drove off in time to see a police car turn on it's lights and drive by.

I ran my hand through my blond curls and sighed relaxing into my seats. I drove to the nearest hotel, grabbing a room fitted for me.

Before I could even get the salt lines down or anything I could feel a presence in the room. I grabbed my gun turning around to see a man by my window.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man turned around smiling at me. "No need for guns, if I wanted you dead I would have killed you already." His eyes turned black then back to normal.

I went to grab for the holy water but felt myself being thrown across the room into the wall being held by an invisible force. "What do you want?" This was it, this was the time I was going to die, by a freaking demon. I barely went after these things, why are they after me?!

"Where are the Winchesters?"

_Dean._ That's the only Winchester I ever knew and I was still pissed at him for what he had done to me.

"I haven't seen any Winchesters in over four years."

The demon walked up to me staring straight into my eyes. "I can always tell when someone is lying..." He stared deep into my eyes. "But you...you aren't lying." I felt myself being taken off the wall and I fell to my knees. He turned his back on me and I looked to my left to see my bag and the holy water and my other weapons had spilled out on the floor. I went to reach for it but he turned back around.

"When you see them tell them I'm looking for them?"

"Who _exactly_ is looking for them?"

He grinned at her walking back towards her and she stood up ready to fight with her bare hands. There was no time for me to reach my bag. With a wave of his hand I was turned around and forced against the wall. I felt him rip my shirt as I struggled against the invisible force. Many thoughts ran through my head of what this demon could do to me.

I felt something hot hit the middle of my back as if my back was being put on fire. I held back the scream and the tears just by clenching my teeth. I wouldn't let him have the satisfactions of hearing or seeing my pain.

"What no scream?" I could hear the smile on his face. He laughed. "I see I'm not the only one who has left their mark." I knew what he was talking about. The vampire that had cut my neck almost making me bleed to death. "You're much stronger than I expected. Just let them take a look at your back and they'll understand who is looking for them."

I felt his hands disappear from my back along with his presence. I slid down the wall and let myself calm down by taking deep breaths. I reached around to my back feeling what he had done and winced in pain. What did he do? Brand me? I got up from the floor ripping the rest of my shirt off and throwing it in the waste basket next to the bed. I walked into the bathroom turning around having my back face the mirror. I turned my head to look in and my eyes widened and my mouth opened a little. He did brand me.

In the middle of my back was a brand from the demon. The middle of my back was all red and she could make out the brand. The brand was a circle and inside the circle were certain symbols I could barely make out.

I felt anger rush through me as I thought about Dean. Another way of him hurting me and something for me to remember him by!

I walked into the bedroom grabbing my duffel bag and grabbing shirt. I put it on and reached in my back pocket to grab my phone. I scrolled down to Dean, knowing him, it wasn't the same phone number. He was trained well by his father to change his number after so many months. I dialed it anyway, nothing, straight to voice mail.

I let out a breath of frustration and scrolled up to Bobby. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. I looked at the clock knowing it was late. The dialing stopped and I could hear some grunting noises.

_This better be good_ he said in a low gruff and he coughed.

"Bobby, it's Leilah."

_Leilah?_

"Leilah Ambers, Richard Ambers daughter."

_Leilah, Jesus girl, it's been long. Why you calling so late? Everything ok?_

"Depends on your definition of ok...listen, I need Dean's number. It's important."

_Now, why would you be calling him after everything that happened._ Bobby knew, I called him up wondering if Dean had gone to his house when he disappeared. Bobby knew how upset I was and how used I felt.

"Let's just that I had an encounter from an old friend." I winched in pain feeling the brand starting to burn again. "I need to warn him." Bobby gave me his number and I told him I call him when I'm in South Dakota anytime soon.

I stared at the number on my phone before dialing. He wasn't going to be too happy knowing what time it was but I didn't care. Deep, deep, deep, very deep down, I would always care for Dean Winchester.

_Hello?_

I hesitated at first but felt my courage build up quickly. "Dean, it's Leilah."

_Leilah...how did you get this number? _I could hear the surprise in his voice but didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. _Are you ok? Why are you calling so late? What happened..."_

I felt myself laugh a little, I remembered back when we worked that vampire case together but I stopped myself from laughing. "Dean...I need to see you, something was here and wants me to give you a message."

He paused for a few seconds before speaking. _What's the message?_

"He didn't say anything but he left something for you."

_Well, what is it?_

I rolled my eyes knowing how he was hesitant about seeing me. "Jesus Dean, you just have to come here to see for yourself! And I bet if you don't see me that he'll be back and try to kill me! You know me, I always go after werewolves, vampires, spirits...but never demons! I am not ready for this...I need you here, Dean...I'm begging and you know I _never_ beg!"

I heard him sigh. I know I shouldn't have blown up at him like I did but I couldn't help it. The feelings of how he always used to get under my skin and what he has done started to get to me. I never thought I'd be begging for his help, but I had a feeling that the demon may come back and try to kill me.

_Ok, ok...calm down, I know you never beg. I was the one that begged you remember? _I felt a little smile spread across my face as he tried to make me feel better. But also memories came flooding back on why he begged me and the next day he left and the smile faded. _Where are you?_

I took a deep breath. "Eaton, Michigan."

_I can be there in a few hours._

"Thanks Dean...I'm in the only hotel in this town. Room 469."

I heard him chuckle a little, still a pervert after all these years. _I'll see you soon._ I hung up and I felt something stir in my stomach. I was going to see Dean, after all these years. I was twenty three when I met Dean, he was twenty six. We were both working the same case and came across each other at the dead woman's house. We both knew we were bullshitting each other coming up with excuses of who we really were.

I smiled remembering that memory, guns in the face, sarcastic comments being thrown at each other and both our eyes wandering each other but like always my smile faded away thinking of the morning I found him gone, no note, no text, no voicemail, no reason. He was just gone and my heart broke knowing I shouldn't have let him in. Into my heart, into my soul, into my body.

**AN: So...my computer had gotten SPYWARE on it =[, I lost all my files, all my documents...all my Jensen, Jared and Misha pictures =[...so sad. Also right now I don't have microsoft word and all I have is this stupid wordpad. I'm sorry if I have any misspelled words because there is no abc check on this =[. So to make myself feel better I made a new story as I try to write my stories again...I feel so sad...lots of love J.B.**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't even notice that I had fallen asleep until I heard banging on my hotel room. I groaned and growled feeling myself wake up and the pain in my back searing. "Ugh, I'm coming! I'm coming!" I heard a little chuckle outside the door and I knew who it was. I grabbed my shirt noticing I feel asleep without a shirt on. I put it on and fixed my hair running my fingers through it. I know I probably looked like shit. I sighed and opened the door.

There stood Dean Winchester and another man, I presumed was his brother Sam that I never had the chance to meet. Sam was at college and not on speaking terms with his family when I had met Dean.

Dean's eyes traveled my body and I felt a little uneasy. "Hey, Leilah." He always knew his husky voice had an effect on me but I didn't let it show. As always I put my shield up when it came to Dean Winchester because the last time I let it down he hurt me badly.

Sam glanced between us noticing the looks and cleared his throat getting my attention. "I'm Sam," he said and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, come on in," I said opening the door more and letting them in. Dean smelled the same, intoxicating; chocolate, leather, whiskey and cologne. I shook my head and closed the door. It was business all business...but I couldn't help the pain that set in my heart seeing him.

"So where is it?" asked Dean settling himself in a chair as Sam looked around and then looked at Leilah. Dean's eyes kept wandering my body, he couldn't believe how much I changed in over a few years. He had changed to, he seemed more muscular, more manly looking with his five o'clock shadow and his luring eyes, devilish luring eyes.

"It's not an object."

"Then what is it?" asked Sam.

I started to lift up my shirt and Dean smirked. "I knew you couldn't wait to see me again."

"Don't flatter yourself, Dean. _This_ is what he left for you two." I turned around and had my shirt lifted all the way.

"Jesus," said Sam and I heard them walk up to my back. One of them touched it and I twitched feeling the pain soar through my body.

"Sorry," said Dean softly. It had to be him to touch me, didn't it?!

"How did he get in? There's salt lines all over the room?" asked Sam.

"I just walked in and he ambushed me, throwing me against the wall. Asking me if I've seen you, any of you and at the time I only knew of Dean and I haven't seen him in years."

"Why would he come to you?" asked Dean his hand brushing against my back and then noticing another scar on my neck.

"I don't know I was hoping you two could tell me." I turned around pulling my shirt down. "Who was this demon? Why didn't he just kill me? Either way, you two would have come or another hunter and seen it? Why did he keep my alive?"

"We're wondering the same thing. There is a reason why he kept you alive," said Dean.

"Who is _he_?!"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "Luther...we exorcised him a couple years back in San Diego. Messing with girls, just like you, took us a couple weeks to track him down. The exorcism took forever, but why he's back...we don't know and why he chose you...we don't know either."

I rolled my eyes. "Great, well thanks for dragging me into your problems, not like I don't have enough going on in my life."

"So I hear," said Dean sarcastically. "Fighting werewolves and vampires almost every night and then coming to a hotel to face loneliness."

I narrowed my eyes at him. How dare he?! But I wouldn't let him know he was getting under my skin. "Checking up on me now? Isn't that called stalking in some areas of the country?"

Dean didn't say anything just glared daggers at me. "Listen," said Sam putting his hands up. "We'll figure out what is going on and why he's come back after all these years looking for us and leaving alive. There's a reason, we'll figure it out."

"Thanks." I felt a headache coming on and I grabbed a bottle of Advil taking a couple of them.

"For the time being though," said Dean. "You're coming with us."

I felt like spitting the pills out as this. "What do you mean I'm coming with you two?!" I walked to the bathroom grabbing a little cup filling it with water. I swallowed the pills and ran my hand over the back of my neck.

"This thing is after you, after us, we'll protect you." Dean followed me into the bathroom.

"I don't need protection Winchester. You of all people should know that." I crossed my arms across my chest staring him down.

"Well, looks to me like you do. No arguments, even though I know how much you _love_ arguing. You're coming with us!"

I rolled my eyes knowing for once I wasn't going to win an argument with Dean Winchester. He would drag me out kicking and screaming or he would knock me out, tie me up and put me in the trunk of his car. I smiled at him. "No." I walked passed him my arms crossed across my chest.

"No?!" I knew I had won. He was angry and I was happy that he was angry.

"Dean, we can't force her to come with us," said Sam.

"Yes we can."

"I'd like to see you try!" I said turning around facing him in time to have him knock me out cold.

**Deans POV**

"Dean!" yelld Sam staring shocked as Leilah fell into my arms unconscious.

"Trust me, it's easier this way, you don't want her to start throwing punches." I held Leilah in my arms and nodded towards the duffel bag that was still unpacked. "Grab the duffel bag and check her out." Sam cocked an eyebrow at me and I felt my heart start to beat against my chest. "I meant her out of the hotel!"

I took her out of the room thanking God that it was four in the morning and no one was really awake. I walked out to my car and put her in the backseat wondering if I should just tie her up so when she woke up she wouldn't pitch a fit and try to kill me. I felt bad for hitting her but I just need her to trust me again. I need her to know that I will protect her from this thing. I know she doesn't know much about demons only the little things.

I stood there staring at her glancing towards the hotel entrance making sure Sam was coming out. I caressed her cheek having some feelings being brought back up inside me. I hurt her bad the last time I was with her, real bad. The night before I left she gave herself to me after so many days of begging and hitting on her. I left because of my father calling me telling me he needed my help. I felt horrible leaving that morning and never looking back hoping it didn't hurt her but I knew it did. I never called her not even texted her explaining to her what was going on. I gave her my trust, she gave me her heart and soul and I broke everything.

She stirred and turned showing me some of the back of her neck. I furrowed my eyebrows at the mark on the back of her neck. I wondered what monster had given her that one. Guess we'll have a lot to talk about, if she still talked to me after hitting her and basically kidnapping her.

"Hey, you ready?" asked Sam walking up. He gave me her bag and I shoved it in the back on the floor. I closed the door as quietly as I could not to wake her and got into the drivers side. "She going to be ok?"

"More like are _we _going to be ok?" I started the car and drove off down the road.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Bobby's."

I knew we would be safe there, she would be safe there. I needed to know why Luther did this to her, brought her into this war, into my life. I need to know, not that I'm complaining, she looks good.

I took a glance in the rear view mirror at her seeing her turn on her side giving me a great view of her ass. I looked back at the road and moved feeling myself getting turned on. Just like when we first met. I wanted to smile thinking of that day. The way she held the gun in her hand and took charge, she was hot. He wanted her first glance especially when she said she was a hunter.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Sam.

"It was a vampire hunt in Illinois...

_I walked in the back of the last victims house. I knew it was a vampire attack but I had to be sure. I heard a creak in the next room. My instincts told me to shoot first and ask questions later but I stood against the wall preparing to go into the next room. Once I heard another creak and I turned the corner with my gun aiming towards the person that was standing in front of me._

_I raised my eyebrows in surprise. There was a blond a little shorter than me staring at me with a gun pointed in my face. My eyes wandered down her body staring at her curves and then back at the gun pointing at his face._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"Me? Who the hell are you?" she asked not pointing her gun down._

_"FBI..."_

_Her eyes wandered down my body and I couldn't help but feel a little turned on by this. I took this chance to have my eyes wander her body again. She had the right curves, she wasn't that anorexic skinny, she was athletic skinny. Which made me wonder if she was a hunter._

_"FBI? In biker boots, a flannel and wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt? Try again."_

_My eyes looked back at her face seeing a smirk spread across her face. "Who are you?" I challenged her._

_"Federal Marshal."_

_"Aren't you a little young to be a Marshal?"_

_"Thanks, top of my class and the best of the best."_

_I cocked an eyebrow at her and she did the same. "Bull shit."_

_Her smirk grew. "That's a mouth for an FBI agent." I just kept staring at her and she rolled her eyes. "Lower your gun and I will tell you who I really am."_

_"You first."_

_"On the count of 3."_

_"One." I watched her eyebrows twitch._

_"Two."_

_She started to low her gun and so did I. "Three." The two of us lowered our guns still staring at each other not trusting one another. _

_"So...who are you really?" she asked putting her gun in her back pocket so I knew to trust her._

_"Will you believe me if I told you?"_

_"Would you like to tell you first?"_

_"I'll feel a little comfortable about it."_

_"Leilah Ambers, I'm a hunter."_

_I raised my eyebrows sort of in surprise. I kind of figured she was but by the looks of her I wouldn't be able to tell if I walked passed her on the street. Hell, if I walked passed her on the street I would totally be hitting on her and by the looks of her she would be a challenge like now. _

_"Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire." She smiled at me and I knew right then and there I had to have her._

**AN: Second chapter up and running. Thanks Brandofherion-x and april3604 for the reviews!! Glad you two like it!!!...lots of love...J.B.**


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned waking up and feeling a huge headache. What the hell happened? I thought I had taken something for that damn headache! I rolled over feeling leather underneath me. Where the hell was I? I tried to open my eyes but the light hurt me head. I reached around me feeling more leather and I heard that chuckle again. Dean.

I tried to remember what happened the night before. I went through everything in my head and that's when it hit me. Dean Winchester had knocked me out cold! I was angry, so angry I willed myself to open my eyes no matter how much it hurt. I sat up and stared daggers at the back of his head.

"Forgot you're not a morning person," said Dean smirking at me.

"Don't give me that cocky grin you asshole! You hit me! You exactly hit me! How could you do that?!"

"I did it for your own good, now shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, Winchester! Next time you stop I will open these damn doors and go on my ways. I don't need a babysitter!"

"Alright." Dean pulled over and turned around. "Be my guest princess, let's see where you end up."

I glared at him, grabbed my bag and got out of the vehicle and slammed the door knowing it would piss him off. I headed the opposite way so he couldn't try putting me in the car again.

"Dean! We can't just leave her out there!" yelled Sam about to get out of the car.

"She'll be back," said Dean leaning against the seat. "She always does."

_I was sitting in Dean's motel room waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. It was pouring outside, a bad storm hit sooner than I thought it did. I just wanted Dean to take me back to my aunt's house so I could get a descent nights sleep but he was taking forever in the damn shower. _

_Thunder crashed outside making me jump and I heard him laugh. I turned around to see him in just a towel and I rolled my eyes. "Jesus Dean, put some clothes on. I don't need to see that." I looked away pretending to be disgusted but I kind of felt turned on. He looked really good in just a towel. I wouldn't do anything with him, I've only known him for only a day and we decided to work on this case together._

_"Are you sure princess?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I just sat there on the bed my back towards him. I could feel the bed sink as he put his weight on it and I felt my heart beating against my chest. Oh God, what's he gonna do?! I felt his breath on the back of my neck. "I could make it worth it."_

_"No thanks, Dean. I don't sleep around especially with hunters."_

_"You're passing up a chance of a lifetime babe."_

_I turned my head to glare at him and he had this cheeky smile on his face and pure lust in his eyes. Those were the devils eyes! _

_"Are you going to get dress so you can take me to my aunts?" _

_"You serious?! I am not driving in that! It's pouring! I could hurt my baby...so stay the night." I watched him lick his lips and look down my shirt from the angel he had, he had a pretty good sight._

_"You sick perverted creep! I'll walk!" I grabbed my bag and stomped towards the door. I slammed it behind me and I stood out there getting soaked. I looked around knowing I wasn't going to get a taxi in this weather, the buses had stopped running and there was no one on the streets. "Damn it." I stomped my foot on the ground and opened the door to find Dean standing there with his arms folded across his chest, still in just a towel smirking at me._

_"Don't give me that look, it's raining like cats and dogs, it's not because of you. So you can keep your sick disgusting thoughts to yourself, get dressed, give me a shirt to sleep in since I'm soaked and let's get to sleep."_

Dean sat there just staring at the windshield smiling at the memory. Sam watched through the side mirror to see how far I would go and noticed that I turned back around. Dean was right, I would come back.

I opened the back door and got in. Dean sighed stretching and started the engine. I glared at him. "Not a word." He smirked and drove off towards Bobby's.

Once we arrived at Bobby's I was the first to get out of the car. "I am never sitting in that thing with you two again!" yelled Sam.

"It wasn't that bad," said Dean as they walked up to Bobby's.

"Not bad? Ok, you two argue worse than a married couple, also you blast your music ten times more so you don't have to listen to her, which by the way gave me the worlds biggest headache."

"No problem." He grinned at Sam and me.I just kept glaring at him. We knocked on the door to have Bobby answer. I smiled at him.

"My golly, I never thought I would see the day Leilah Ambers and Dean Winchester would be at my front door together."

"Neither did I," I said sarcastically.

"Must be your lucky day," said Dean still grinning. "What's for lunch Bobby?" Bobby let the three of them in.

"That's rude...oh yeah, I forgot you are rude."

"Bite me princess."

"Is this what they've been doing since you guys met up with her?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Yes, but it's gotten worse since Dean had to knock her out and shoved her in the backseat."

"You what?!"

"Not my fault," said Dean. "She wouldn't come quietly, so I did what I had to do. Saved her ass."

"I can save my own ass thank you very much!"

"Not from where I'm standing princess."

"Can you _stop_ calling me princess?!"

"But it fits you so well, you and your little bitchy attitude."

My eyes widened and I felt like punching him but since we were in Bobby's house I would give him my respect and not kill Dean in it. I will wait till he's outside then I'll just bash him over the head with a shovel and throw him in one of the many trunks of the broken down cars in the salvage yard.

"Enough!" yelled Bobby. "Jesus, it's like working with a bunch of children."

"I said old married couple," said Sam putting his hands in his pockets. "But children works too."

"So other than dealing with these two what other problem do we have?"

"Show him," said Dean.

I sighed turning around and lifting up my shirt. "Jesus, God almighty, what in the hell is that?"

"A brand. We dealt with this demon before. Of course we exorcised him but he found a way to come back. And when he did this he left this on the victims dead bodies. All females just like Leilah, blond hair, hazel eyes, tiny...the whole package."

"I'm not tiny." I pouted.

Dean licked his lips as he watched me turn around and pull down my shirt. _No you definitely aren't._

"He means height," said Sam. "You are small."

"Compared to you, you ten foot monkey." Dean laughed and Sam glared at him.

"What it's a good one. I wish I thought of that."

"Anyway, if he kills his victims why would he leave Leilah alive?" asked Sam.

"The demon wanted to send you two a message," said Bobby. "I believe this is what he wanted you to know. He's back, he wants you to find him. For what reason? We'll have to figure out."

"For the time being I guess we're crashing here?" asked Leilah. Bobby nodded.

After situating myself in the room Bobby given me, I walked into the bathroom putting my stuff in it but not my tooth brush. Knowing Dean he would clean the toilet bowel out with it. I sighed feeling my neck ache again and I massaged it softly.

"What happen?" asked Dean and I quickly turned around not expecting him to be there. He was leaning on the doorframe staring at me which made me nervous and aggravated.

"Nothing, just an attack."

He chuckled shaking his head. "I knew that but by what?"

"Vampire..." He noticed I wouldn't look at him when I said that.

"When did it happen?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I tried to walk around him and I think he noticed the hint of sadness and anger in my voice.

"Just starting conversation Leilah, like I said royal bitch is what you are."

"Screw you!" I walked into my room.

"Been there done that!"

I slammed my bedroom door in his face and locked it. I didn't trust him not to come in after I slammed the door in his face. I didn't want to fight with him right now. I had a major headache and neck pain. I just wanted to relax and for a minute forget about this life and Dean Winchester, the prick outside my door trying to pick my lock!

"Don't even think about it Winchester!"

I heard the door handle stop jiggling and he walked away. He wasn't going to win again! I won't let him!

**AN: I thought this was a funny chapter!!! thanks for the reviews!!! They make me smile especially after the day I had with my computer...lots of love J.B.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I headed to Bobby's living room where Bobby and Sam were sitting. "Find anything yet?" I asked plopping down next to Sam.

"Nothing yet," said Sam. "No deaths fitting the description of girls that look like you or any missing persons."

"No omens either," said Bobby.

"What do you think he's waiting for?" I asked moving my legs up against my chest and resting my head on my knees.

"I have to be honest," said Sam shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. "I don't know."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the seals?" asked Bobby.

"Dean and I were talking about that last night but what kind of seal."

"Seal?" I asked confused. What were they talking about?

"Forgot you don't do demons." Sam smiled at her weakly. "Long story short, a demon called Lilith is breaking 66 seals to release Lucifer."

"To bring on the apocalypse?" I asked. Well, duh that was a stupid question. I shook my head not really knowing what to do now. I wondered if I should step up my game and start dealing with these demons.

I got up sighing. "I need some air." Bobby and Sam nodded watching me sadly as I walked out the front door. I needed to think about this. The end of the world was coming and I may be part of this. One of the seals that needs to be broken.

I ran my hand through my hair and walked around the house. I found Dean working on the Impala. I didn't know if I wanted to go see him, I was still a little mad at him for everything that he did yesterday but I will always be upset and angry with him for what he did so many years ago.

I went to turn around when he caught me. _Shit._ I smiled weakly at him and headed towards him.

"So, the apocalypse huh?"

"Sammy told you?" I nodded and sat inside the drivers side. I watched as he continued working. "So we going to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"That scar on your neck."

"Do you really want to know what happened?"

"That's why I asked." He closed the hood and leaned on the driver's side door. I hated that memory, the memory of that vampire attacking me.

"It happened in Illinois a couple days after we killed all those vampires...

_I was packing up at my aunts house when I heard a loud crash downstairs. I heard my aunt screaming and then there was silence. I grabbed my gun, the only thing I had since I packed up all my other weapons in the trunk. I quietly walked down the stairs looking around the hallway. I walked into the living room to find the bay window broken, the couch was tipped over and the room was the wreck. _

_"Aunt Sally?" I asked quietly. I followed the mess towards the dining room to find the table flipped over and my aunt lying on the floor, her head twisted around and blood everywhere. I ran to her and checked her pulse already knowing from her twisted neck that she was dead. _

_"Oh, Aunt Sally..." I felt tears well up in my eyes. All she did was take care of me when my father died and now I let her down letting something evil take her. I felt something hit my back making me fall onto my stomach. I tried to get up but I felt someone on my back. I cried out feeling their knees dig into my back._

_"Now you know how it feel!" he growled in my ear. "You killed my family! I kill yours! An eye for an eye...and now..." I felt a searing pain start from my hairline to my back. I felt blackness and blurriness fill my eyes and I felt him lick the blood up. I tried my best to get him off me but his knees were digging right into my back. _

_I saw my gun and I know the gun wouldn't do anything but back him up a little maybe enough time to get enough strength to fight him off me and try to kill him. I grabbed it turning around and shooting him in the collar bone. I heard something break and he screamed out in pain. _

_It gave me enough time to throw him off me. I struggled to get up, I stumbled to the kitchen blackness and blurred vision. I kept running into the walls of the kitchen looking for a knife to cut the suckers head off. _

_"Fucking bitch!" I heard him yell and come after me. I fell into the counter and opened the drawer full of knives having it fall to the ground with a loud crash. I grabbed each knife throwing as far as I could to hit him. I felt him grab me by the shoulders pulling me up and I saw his teeth, all of them sharp row by row about to bite me. I searched the counter for anything when I felt something hit my fingers. I grabbed it and stabbed him in the neck with it. I noticed it was a fork. Blood started to spill out of his neck. I bent down quickly grabbing the biggest sharpest knife and throwing him down on the floor and cut his head off. _

_I sat back feeling the dizziness hit my head again. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket dialing 911. I could barely speak to the operator and I don't know how they knew what I said but they came and got me taking me straight to the emergency room._

I stared out towards nothing as Dean stood there shocked and furious. A couple days after he left, the vampire attacked her because of the family of vampires they had killed. He believed If he stayed the vampire attack wouldn't have happened to me, I wouldn't have that memory, I wouldn't have the scar and I wouldn't have almost died.

"Leilah, I'm sorry."

I shook my head chuckling. "Yeah, everyone's sorry. My father's sorry for dragging me all over this country fighting these monsters, I'm sorry for getting my aunt killed, your sorry...everyone's sorry." I took a deep breath walking away from him. I felt him grab my arm and I put my shield up. "Dean let go of me."

He slowly let go of my arm. "It's not your fault your aunt was murdered."

"It's not? I believe it is, I was the one that killed that family of vampires, he tracked me down at my aunts, killed my aunt and almost killed me. So yeah I _do _believe it's my fault, don't tell me otherwise and don't _ever_ try to touch me again."

I felt so angry, so depressed because of everything going on and everything that happened. I didn't want him touching me, I didn't want him seeing my vulnerable because the last time I was vulnerable I let him in and take me into a sweet sinful state.

**AN: I'm not too sure about this chapter...reviews please...lots of love J.B.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning I found myself agitated and restless. The only way I knew to release this was to do kickboxing. I knew a few moves from when I was a teenager and my father taught me everything. I threw on a pair of shorts, a sports bra and an large t-shirt. I was hoping I wouldn't wake anyone up unless they were already awake.

I started with my round kicks, then my punches. I could feel my muscles aching but I didn't care, I needed to get this stress off my chest. I turned to kick when I felt someone grab my leg. I turned around seeing Dean holding my leg.

"Let go." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Say please."

"Screw you." He let go of my leg with a sneer across his face.

"What is your problem, Leilah?!"

"My problem? Dean...I was perfectly fine until a demon showed up and branded me. I was fine until I found out that this demon may try and kill me. I was fine until _you _walked back into my life."

He scowled at me. Maybe I took it too far. "Well, your _heinous_ a few states over there was a body found with the same description as you and a brand on her back that fits yours. So if you don't mind, stop your little kung fu and let's get going, _princess_." He walked out slamming my door and I jumped.

"Oh, yeah, I took it too far," I said grabbing my bag. It took me a few minutes to get ready and walked downstairs. Bobby smiled at me.

"You take care of yourself...and try not to piss Dean off too much."

"Can't promise anything, Bobby."

"What would your father say?"

I rolled my eyes. "He would tell me to marry the guy."

Bobby chuckled. "True, he always wanted you to end up with a hunter like Sam or Dean. Someone that could protect you."

"And make me travel this country with them fighting evil..." I noticed the look in Bobby's eyes and I smiled at him. "Don't worry Bobby, we'll be fine. I won't kick his ass too much. The angels of course need him."

"Oh, Sam, I thought you wouldn't travel in this _thing_ with the two of us anymore," I said jokingly as I walked up to the car.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" he asked smiling at me.

"Nah." I grinned at him and hopped in the back. I didn't look at Dean, I knew he was pissed at me and I couldn't help but feel a little bad about it, but that's what he gets. At least the pain he was feeling wasn't as bad from what he did to me.

* * *

I walked into the morgue with Sam as Dean kept the secretary occupied. "Does he always do that?" I asked walking towards the cold lockers.

"Only if he thinks she's hot," said Sam and glanced at me to see if I had any pain on my face from what he said but nothing was there, surprisingly. He thought I would get all jealous and upset but in reality when it came to Dean Winchester and other women I felt nothing.

I opened up the locker and slid the body out onto the slab. Sam opened the bag and we both looked away because of the smell. I grabbed the report and read through it.

"Death by cutting her wrist?" I asked and looked at Sam. "I thought you said she was murdered."

"She was, they are ruling out suicide because she was raped and because of the mark on her back."

I swallowed hard, this could have been me. "What was her name again?"

"Angela Turner."

"Turner?" I blinked and stared at him shocked. He looked up from the body.

"Do you know her?"

I dropped the report on the desk and lifted her shoulder to see a tattoo of a blue bird, for her mother, Amelia. I let her go and backed away. "Yeah, I know her, she was a hunter. My father and her's worked a case together in Massachusetts, I stayed with her in the hotel." I covered my mouth with my hand. How could I not tell who this was? It's been so long.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine...I need some air." He nodded and I walked out of the morgue, passed the secretary and Dean and towards the exit. I took my hair out of the clip and ran my hand through it. "How could this happen? She should have known, she should have been careful." I shook my head fighting the tears, no tears, no tears, I won't cry. I walked down the steps and punched the brick wall. "Ouch!...shit." I looked at my fist seeing blood and white scrapes on my knuckles. "Damn it." I shook my hand and leaned against the wall.

I stared up at the sky. "Angela...how could you let him get to you? You were one of the strongest..."

"Leilah..." It was Sam. I looked over to see Sam and Dean standing there.

"I'm fine...let's get going."

They glanced at each other and nodded. The three of us got into the car and I took a deep breath.

"So, she was a hunter?" asked Dean breaking the silence in the car.

"Yeah, I knew her...I haven't seen her in so long though, I barely recognized her."

"You think he's going after female hunters?" asked Sam.

"Don't know this is our first...do you know any other females with blond hair..."

"Well, Angela had blue eyes and she wasn't a natural blond," I said.

"There goes his M.O," said Sam sighing. "What do we look for now?"

"How old was she?" asked Dean.

"My age..."

"Do you know any other hunters your age that are female?"

"One more...do you think he'll be after her?"

Dean shrugged. "We can't be to careful."

"I'll call her." I took out my cell phone and realized that was the only conversation Dean and I had without arguing. I dialed Melissa's number and waited, voicemail. "Mel, hey, it's Leilah, no time no see, listen...something's going on. You're not going to believe it if I tell you but a demon may be after you, please give me a call back as soon as possible, same number as always." I hung up and stared out the window.

"How long have you last seen Melissa?" asked Sam.

"A couple months ago, we were working on a witch back in California. She was working her black magic on the celebrities there causing them to be suicidal."

"Hollywood," muttered Dean shaking his head.

Sam and I laughed a little as we continued driving.

"Well, we're not going anywhere, I say we get to a motel till your friend calls you back."

* * *

"So you think this Melissa girl looks like Leilah?" asked Sam as him and Dean were unpacking there stuff.

"I don't know, she never mentioned her to me before," said Dean checking the ammo in his gun.

"Well, from the way things are with you two, I doubt very much she is going to mention a lot to you."

"What's that supposed to me?"

Sam gave him a look. "Dean...you serious? Have you noticed, she doesn't really like you. What exactly did you do to her? Sleep with her then leave?" Dean was silent and Sam's eyes widened. "You are a dick!"

"It's not how it sounds, she wasn't like the other ones I did that to. I had to help dad, I had no choice, I had to leave. He thought he was close to the yellow eyed demon but that was before he knew it was a demon."

"And you didn't bother calling her or anything?"

"What was I supposed to say?!"

"Uh, she is a hunter, she would have understood...unless there was another reason you left her."

"I'm not talking about this right now Sammy. I'm really not into sharing my past with this girl to you right now."

Sam rolled his eyes and finished unpacking his clothes. How could his brother be so dumb at times?

Meanwhile I was in my room flipping through the TV as there was nothing else better to do except listen to the little argument in the next room but I couldn't hear what they were arguing about. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw it was Mel.

"Mel, hey..."

"Oh my God, Leilah, you're right, it's a demon!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. What's wrong?!" I stood up and walked out of my room towards the boys room.

"I fought him off but he said he will be back! He left a mark on me, on my back!"

"Where are you?" I walked into their room and mouthed Melissa.

"I'm in Arkansas..."

"Ok, we're close...we'll get there as soon as possible. For now just salt all the windows, the doors, make a devils trap...do whatever you can to keep yourself safe! Ok?"

"Ok, please hurry, Leilah."

"I will, I promise." I hung up and looked at them. "He almost got her, he left the mark on her back. Let's go..."

"Why do we even bother unpacking?" asked Sam grabbing his stuff again. I glanced at Dean and we caught each others eyes but I quickly looked away and walked back to my room to pack my stuff up.

**AN: I like this chapter so I hope you guys do to! Lots of love...J.B.**


	6. Chapter 6

We pulled up to the hotel Melissa was at and rushed inside. We entered the elevator and I pressed the button a few times. "Come on, come on..."

"Relax, Leilah," said Dean putting his hands on my shoulders. He didn't like me like this.

I shrugged his hands off me. "You don't understand...Melissa...she's family."

"Wait...family?" asked Sam confused. I nodded and looked at the two of them. I never told Dean about Melissa. "She's...she's my adoptive sister."

"Adoptive?" asked Dean crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah...her family were murdered by these sick satanist in Maine." I shook my head and looked up at the numbers as the elevator slowly took us up to the tenth floor. "My father took her in, she didn't have anywhere to go, so she grew up. We had a fight in California...a really bad one. If something happens to her..." I felt the tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. Dean put his hand on my back knowing how I felt and this time I let him comfort me until the elevator doors opened.

I ran down the hall looking at the numbers till I found her room. "Mel?! Mel, honey its me, please open up."

I heard shuffling and the door opened a little. She peeked out and then ran into my arms. There she was, my twenty five year old adoptive sister. How could a little fight come between us?! I held her as she cried into my arms.

"It's ok, it's ok...I'm here, I brought help." She let go and looked at Dean and Sam. Sam smiled at her to let her know that they were safe. She wiped her tears.

"Oh, God look at me." I laughed and ran my hand through her hair.

"It's ok...we're here, no one is going to harm you while I'm here. I promise." She nodded. Melissa was the opposite of me, she had long dark hair came to the middle of her back in curls and green eyes and a beautiful all year around tan. She was a little shorter than me but she was built just like me, athletic and healthy.

"Mel, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Dean? _Him?_" She asked me her hands on her hips and she stared angrily at Dean. He stepped back a little waiting for a punch from this woman.

"I'll explain later...just pack your things, we're going to get out of here." She nodded and we all headed inside. Dean and Sam checked the place to make sure there was nothing out of place.

I helped Melissa pack her stuff and I kept watching her wince in pain whenever she had to bend down. "Mel, let me see." Melissa lifted her shirt and I shook my head closing my eyes. It was the same mark as me. I turned her around and hugged her. "I'm so sorry he did this to you. I wish I knew why...I really do."

She nodded and hugged me tightly. "Let's finish packing." I nodded and helped her with the rest of her things.

"You guys ready?" asked Sam coming in from the hall. I nodded and grabbed her hand as the four of us headed to the elevator.

"So you going to fill me in on why you're with _him_ again?" she asked quietly. Dean and Sam were in front of us a few feet ahead and I was pretty sure, Dean was listening.

"I'm not _with _him like that, him and Sam are helping. That's all."

"Uh, huh." Melissa just gave me a look.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just remember how much you talked about him when you were working with him when I called the one time. How you said he had a nice ass." I slapped her arm and she laughed. The boys turned their heads looking at us confused and I just looked away a little embarrassed.

Melissa and I got into the elevator first and Melissa leaned close to my ear. "Your right he does have a nice ass."

I felt myself freeze as Dean turned his head smirking at me. I stood there with my mouth wide open and I looked at her completely shocked. He turned back around and winked at Sam who rolled his eyes.

I really hoped Dean wasn't going to get any ideas that I liked him again because of Melissa. She could have at least held that comment until the two of us were alone and not near these two, especially Dean.

* * *

"So tell me why you wanted to embarrass me in front of Dean?" I asked as me and Melissa walked into our room while Dean and Sam went down to the bar in the motel.

"I was just joking, Leilah. You know I won't let you get back with that asshole." Melissa sat on one of the beds and took out her pink bear, all that she had left from her old family.

"You better not let me. I know I won't let myself but just in case he pulls out that old charm."

Melissa smiled at me. "I know you won't...but you were really stuck on him back then when you called me back when I was in San Antonio.

"No I wasn't."

"You are such a liar, I remember all too well..."

_I sat in my room at Aunt Sally's house just after going to the morgue with Dean, another victim from the vampires. I told him I would meet him back at the motel he was staying at after I changed. _

_I grabbed my phone knowing I should call Melissa, since I haven't talked to her in a couple days. She was my adoptive sister but I would always treat her as if she were blood. _

_"Hey Mel," I said as she picked up._

_"Leilah...ugh it's so good to hear your voice."_

_"Same...so how's San Antonio."_

_"Just finished up, the house is now clean." I laughed. I loved Mel, she had such a sense of humor. "How's the vampire hunt? Need any help?"_

_"Actually...I met another hunter, we're sort of helping each other out."_

_"Oh...is it a guy?"_

_"Yeah...he's pretty cute but stuck on himself and thinks he so hot. You know what he said to me, he said he has magic fingers and that he would give me a full body massage anytime...seriously who says that? Also the one night we had a huge storm over here and he tried to like seduce me. I can tell by the looks of him that he is such a womanizer and you know what else..." I could hear Melissa laughing. "What's so funny?"_

_"You like him."_

_"No I don't."_

_"Yes, you do...you haven't even taken a breath since you started talking about him. You're rambling about him like some little school girl."_

_"I don't like him and I'm not rambling about him...he does have a cute ass though."_

_"You checked his ass out?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Well, maybe you should hook up with him. Sounds like you like him and he totally digs you for wanting to give you a full body massage, I mean look at yourself Leilah you are one hot tamoley."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Alright...well I'm not going to hook up with him. After this hunt I will never see him again. It's just strictly business...speaking of I got to go and meet him at the motel."_

_"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

_"Funny...later love ya."_

_"Love you too." She blew a kiss in the phone and we hung up. _

_"I don't like him...he's a jerk...no I don't like him." I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text from Dean. 'Hey sugar lips, you coming by soon?' I glared at the text. "I most definitely don't like him."_

I was brought out of the memory feeling my phone vibrate. "Hello?"

_Princes. _It was Dean and I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

_Why don't you and Mel come down to the bar? You need some of that stress gone._ What was he up to? There was something in his voice...he was up to something.

"Alright, yeah, I'll see if she's up to you. No promises though." I hung up and looked at her. "Want to get drunk?"

"You have no idea." She smiled and the two of us headed down. The bar wasn't that crowded and we walked over to Sam who was sitting at one of the tables.

"You guys made it, good," said Sam smiling at us. "Here..." He pushed two shots to us.

"I believe Sam is getting us drunk," I said taking my shot and downing it.

He smiled. "No, but I know how it feels to have your head on the chopping block. It's not fun."

"Tell me about it," said Melissa taking her drink and shooting it down. "So where's that asshole brother of yours?"

Sam pointed behind him as me and Melissa looked over his shoulder to see Dean playing pool. He looked over at me and smirked but went back to playing pool.

"Well, looks like he'll be occupied for a while," I said.

"You know I was thinking," said Sam. "This demon seems to be after people you know and care about." I nodded. "He went after you first to supposedly send a message to me and Dean, then he went after Angela Turner, then Melissa."

"You think he wants me?"

"If he did then he would have killed you already." I nodded again, something wasn't adding up, why would he be after my loved ones.

"Looks like we have a lot of research to look at."

"Yup, but until then, we should have some fun," said Melissa. I cocked an eyebrow at her as she hopped from her seat and walked over to the jute box. She flipped through it and then I heard Jimi Hendrix 'Foxey Lady' come on. Melissa turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh, God," I said shaking my head and smiling at her.

"Come on, Leilah, it's your song." I shook my head as she sat back down.

**Deans POV**

I watched Leilah having a great time with her sister and Sam. I felt bad for her earlier today. All I wanted to do was try and calm her down she said she was worried about Melissa. I know she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, I won't admit it to anyone but that week I spent with her was the best week of my life. It took one week for me and her to fall in love...if we could call it that. I cared about her so much.

I wish there was a way I could make it up to her, try and tell her about everything that had happened that morning, why I left and how I didn't want to leave.

_I laid there watching Leilah sleep so peacefully. A life with monsters and this girl could sleep without no nightmares. I smiled watching her scrunch her nose up in her sleep. She was on her stomach and her head was facing me. The sheet was right above her butt and I was running my hand softly up and down her back. I still couldn't believe I found someone that could make me fall in love and break my heart all at once. She could also kick my ass, I found that out the hard way but she was still amazing. I didn't even know that I was looking for someone like her until I found her._

_I heard my phone going off and I quickly grabbed it. "Hello?" I said quietly not wanting to wake her._

_Dean, are you done with that vampire hunt yet?_

_"Yeah just got done last night."_

_Good, I need you to get to Missouri as fast as you can. I have a lead on the thing that killed your mother._

_I sat up quickly and glanced at Leilah making sure I didn't disturb her. "Really?"_

_Yes, so meet me there at the first motel you see._

_"Wait, dad...uh..." I looked at Leilah. "I sort of found someone do you think she could help? She's a really great hunter."_

_John was silent. Dean, you know with this it has to be don't want what happened to your mother happening to her do you?_

_I swallowed hard feeling a certain pain in my chest I never felt before. "No, sir."_

_Then you end things, you end them so she doesn't get hurt. You hear me?_

_"Yes sir. I'll see you in a few hours." I hung up and closed my eyes, she is really going to hate me if I leave her here especially since last night she finally gave into me and gave herself to me. I looked her over one more time feeling that sting in my chest. I couldn't leave her but I knew I had to. I got out of bed and found my clothes that were tossed all over the place. _

_Before walking out the door of her room at her aunt's house I took one last look at her and swallowed hard. I hoped deep down she would forgive me for this. "I'm sorry, Leilah." I walked out and closed the door behind me and that was the last time I saw her._

I was pulled out my memory from the guy shouting at me to take my turn. I just sneered at him and took my shot getting the pool ball in. I glanced over at Leilah who was laughing at something Sam said. That's it, I was going to do something right with Leilah for once, I was going to make it up to her. I was going to make her know I was sorry even if she didn't want to hear it or if she was going to kick my ass.

**AN: So...now you guys know what happened...so sad =[...lots of love J.B.**


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa and I walked towards the guys room and knocked on the door. A sleepy Sam opened the door and let us come in.

"So where's the king himself?" I asked sitting on one of the chairs.

"Right here princess," said Dean coming out of the bathroom with no shirt on.

"Dean, how many times have I told you to please keep your clothes on when I'm in the room." I gave him a disgusted shirt.

"At least a few more times." He winked at me and I gave him a confused look as he put his shirt on. I shook my head.

"Anyway, I was doing some research, no missing girls in a 500 mile radius or ones found dead but to keep ourselves busy I found this article that was just released this morning in Arizona." I passed it to Sam who was brushing his teeth and Melissa had her mouth open staring at the shirtless man. I smacked her arm and she blushed. I shook my head.

"Family disappears on their way to California?" asked Sam.

"They've been missing for a few days, turns out they're not the only ones that have gone missing. A couple about a few months ago, headed the same way." I pulled out more articles from my bag. "A man and his dog two years before that and another family three years before that."

"All headed to California?" asked Dean taking a seat next to me. I nodded and handed him the articles.

"No one has heard from these people since, as if they disappeared off the face of the earth. No vehicles were found and the dog was even missing."

"But get this," said Melissa taking out two maps. "Leilah and I found something that no one has probably never put together." She laid the two maps out. "Can you find Waldo?"

Sam and Dean leaned over the maps and to them they looked identical. "Wait," said Dean looking between the maps. "Who's Waldo?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned over the table with them. "This route," I said pointing to the older looking map. "Route 89 isn't on the new map." Dean and Sam looked between.

"So?" asked Dean.

I rolled my eyes again. "So, supposedly the story goes there was a group of prisoners working on the road one day back in like 1960's, the officer that was overseeing the work was a total dick. Once the road was finished he made them dig a huge hole, took them all night to dig it. They didn't know why but once the hole was dug, the officer took his rifle out and told them to get in, one by one."

"Well of course the prisoners didn't like the idea but a few of them went in," said Melissa. "There were five prisoners all together, so three went in, two refused. The two that refused got shot in the head, one jumped out of the hole and grabbed a sledgehammer went to hit the officer, the officer shot him in the heart."

"The sledgehammer gets loose hits one of the prisoners in the head knocks him unconscious so there's one prisoner left standing," I said finishing the story up. "The officer keeps his rifle on him as he kicks the three bodies into the hole. He gets into the cement truck spills cement over the bodies and the one prisoner who was still awake and alive."

The brothers stared at them in shock and stunned. "So," said Melissa. "Supposedly because of that accident they shut Route 89 down and took it off the map. But it's a quicker way to get to California. You're cutting through the mountains and desert but it's quicker."

"So you think these people cut through it?" asked Dean. Melissa and I nodded.

"How did the officer get away with all that?" asked Sam.

"He made up an excuse saying that the prisoners tried to break free and there was a huge accident," I said shrugging.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a case," said Dean and he looked at me. "Good job."

"Um, thanks," I said a little uncomfortable under his stare. "I have been doing this for almost as long as you."

"Yeah, um let's get this party on the road." Dean looked at Sam and he chuckled. Dean was never good at this making up thing and I had no clue he was doing it.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me?!" yelled Dean getting out of the car. We mad it to Route 89 and of course the guys wanted to just take a gander at it but what happens when curiosity wins...it gives us a flat tire while we are miles away from NOTHING.

The four of us got out of the car. "Oh my God it's so hot," I said taking off my buttoned shirt and wearing only my tank top. I started fanning myself and pulled my hair up in a pony tail. "It also doesn't help that we are driving in a black car in the desert." I looked down to see Dean fighting with the tire.

"We're going to check the place out," said Sam.

"Be careful," I told Melissa as she followed Sam.

I crouched down next to Dean watching him fight with the tire and getting aggravated. "Whoa, ok, calm down Hulk, first off your sweating like mad, take the leather jacket off and take a deep breath." He looked up at me angry but he knew I was right. He stood up taking his jacket off as I walked to the trunk to get the spare tire. When I started rolling it to him I noticed he had taken off his shirt.

"Seriously, do you ever keep your clothes on?" I asked leaning on the tire. He looked over at me and smirked.

"You should know."

I flinched feeling something sting my heart at those words. They were nothing but yeah I do know, he barely kept his clothes on especially the night I stitched him up.

_I helped Dean back at my Aunt's house and took him up to my room where I kept all the first aid stuff for me. I sat him on the bed. "Take off your shirt." I grabbed my first aid kit as he did what I told him to. I pushed my chair over to sit in front of him. The gash on his side was huge._

_"You're going to need a few stitches."_

_"Tell me something I don't know." I glared at him._

_"Be nice, Winchester."_

_"I'm always nice." I kept glaring at him and he smiled. "Ok, I'm sorry." _

_I smiled up at him and continued working on his stitches. I heard him hiss a few times and I would glance up at him. "You need to take your pants off."_

_He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. "No! Not for that!" I felt myself blushing a little, though I wouldn't mind but I needed to stitch him up. "Some of this gash is bigger than I expected."_

_"That's the first I heard that one for a woman to want to take my pants off."_

_"Dean...do you want to bleed to death or have me stitch you up?"_

_He smirked as he pulled down his jeans and moved his boxers away a little bit. "You're going to need to lie down, if you don't I could mess up the stitches." He didn't refuse, he lied down as I got up on the bed finishing up his stitches. Another five minutes and I was done. "There, good as new." I kissed the flesh next to his cut. "All better?"_

_He smirked. "No."_

_"Ok, where else does it hurt?"_

_"Here." He pointed to his elbow and I rolled my eyes and kissed it. He pointed to his forehead. "Here." I leaned over him careful not to hit his stitches and kissed his forehead. He pointed to his lips. "Here."_

_I smiled and kissed his lips softly knowing I didn't want to stop there._

"Hello? Earth to Leilah," said Dean from the ground. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a few seconds now. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing." I said that a little too quickly and rolled the tire over to him.

"Nothing huh?"

"Yeah, nothing." He shook his head as he put the tire back on the car. I sat on the hot ground against the car. "It's so hot!" I lifted my shirt up a little to wipe my forehead from the sweat. "You're lucky you can walk around without a shirt."

"Hey, I know Sam and I won't mind if you two gals feel like walking around without a shirt on."

"You're really perverted you know that?"

He chuckled and finished up. The two of us got off the ground and heard Sam and Melissa yelling.

"Mel?!"

"Sam?!"

Dean grabbed his rifle and headed towards the screams and as we were running we ran right into them.

"Get back in the car!" yelled Sam and we turned around and headed back to the car.

"What was it?!" I asked as we got in the car.

"The prisoners, they were ghost but they had a sledgehammer in their hands." Dean started the car and we headed out the road.

"Well, at least now we know that the story is true," said Dean.

"But how the hell are we going to burn them if they are under so much feet of concrete?!" I asked.

"Good question..."

"There's gotta be way," said Melissa.

I grabbed the files and articles looking through them as we got off of Route 89 and headed towards the closest town to get a motel and something to eat. There just had to be a way to put these guys to rest.

**AN: Glad you like Melissa!! Hope you all like this chapter!!! lots of love J.B.**


	8. Chapter 8

While Dean and Sam went to the sheriffs office, Melissa and I did some research on the officer and prisoners that were in the whole accident. Little did I know, Melissa had something up her sleeve about a certain Winchester.

"So, you know, Sam and I were talking..." I could figure where this was going but let her finish before I gave her don't you start trying to patch me and Dean up look. "Dean's changed...you know, he cares what happens to us."

I looked up from my laptop and sighed. "Dean Winchester doesn't care about anything but himself. Sure he goes out there killing monsters to save innocent people but in the end the only thing Dean Winchester cares about is himself and himself only."

"Leilah..."

"No, no, I don't want to talk about him. We're here on a case. The end." Melissa sighed and noted to herself to tell Dean she at least tried.

I looked back at the screen and started to scroll down at the officer. Something caught my eye. "That's interesting..."

"What?" Melissa looked up from the paper she had gotten from the library files.

"Officer Rodriguez was the grandfather of the Sheriff in this town. After Rodriguez was shot in a bank robbery his son Jose took over and once he retired his son Philip took over."

"Family business huh?"

"And I'm wondering if this family has some skeletons in the closet."

I grabbed my cell and started to text Dean. _Keep an eye on Rodriguez. He's the grandson of the officer that had killed those men._

I set my phone on the table and continued to read. "Wait, a minute...that family wasn't the first to disappear on Route 89."

"Who was?"

"Jose Rodriguez's wife, Miranda. That was a few days after Jose had become Sheriff. Jose had said that his wife went for a drive, it was a nice beautiful spring night and she never came home."

Melissa bit her bottom lip thinking. "Do you think that the Sheriff may have killed her?"

"His own wife? Possibly...see spirits and monsters I get...but people, they're friggin' crazy." I shook my head as I continued to read to see if there was anything else. My phone started to go off and I picked it up.

"Yeah?"

_Yo, it's me, meet us by city hall._

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, I'll just hop right into my car and be on my way...oh yeah that's right my car is back Eaton, Michigan probably been towed by now."

_Ok smart ass I get it. Just walk it's like five minutes away from the motel._

"And you took your car because..."

_She's my baby._

I rolled my eyes and hung up. "Douche..."

"I'm guessing Dean."

I sighed and stood up. "Come on let's go, we have to meet them at city hall."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

It took us more than five minutes to walk there and I felt like tearing Dean's hide by the time we reached them. It was freaking HOT as Hell! Once we reached them I took my t-shirt off leaving me in just a spaghetti strap shirt.

"Next time pick us up," I said angrily towards Dean whose eyes were staring right at my chest. I felt like punching him but it was way too hot.

"So Rodriguez, totally suspicious. He was nervous when we were asking about Route 89. He said no one in this town travels on it, they say it's cursed," said Dean leaning against the car.

"Well, duh, people don't just disappear but in our line of work they sometimes do. Anyway, turns out Miranda Rodriguez, Philips mother, disappeared a couple nights after Philips father, Jose Rodriguez gets promoted to officer. Somehow everything is linked."

"But the question still remains," said Sam looking at all three of us while folding his hands together on top of the car. "How are we going to get under so much feet of cement to salt and burn those bodies?"

"I sort of have an idea," I said. "You know how certain spirits can move on after confronting the person that had murdered them?" They nodded. "Why not do that?"

"Ok," said Dean.

"What was that tone?" I folded my arms across his chest.

"What tone?" He looked at Sam then back at me.

"You had a tone."

"No I didn't."

"Dean, you had a tone!"

"Enough!" yelled Sam. "Jesus..." He shook his head and then looked at me. "It would work, if Officer Rodriguez was still alive."

"Ah, yes, but the next of kin."

"Philip?" asked Melissa raising her eyebrows. "You want to set Philip up? He didn't even do anything."

"You said he seemed nervous. He has to know what his grandfather did or what happened to his mother there."

"Alright, how we going to get the Sheriff up to Route 89?" asked Dean.

"Do I have to figure everything out?" I sighed and the four us got in the car. "You do know he's been watching us since Mel and I got here. So he's going to follow us."

"Well, there's a way," said Sam as Dean started the car. "If this works, Leilah, I owe you a beer."

I smiled a little and off we went. I grabbed my mirror that was in my purse and went to check to see if Philip was following us and he was.

"It should be dark soon," said Mel.

"Good," said Dean. "I like that better."

* * *

As Dean and Sam went towards the cemented burial Melissa and I hid behind a bunch of boulders with our guns ready for anything.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Mel looking a little nervous.

"Yeah...hopefully." I was a little unsure if this was going to work but it was better than nothing.

"Hey!" yelled a voice behind Sam and Dean.

The brothers turned around to see Sheriff Rodriguez pointing his gun and a flashlight at them.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there," said Dean eying the gun to him.

"You two shouldn't be out here! You're trespassing! You can get into a lot of trouble for this!"

"Just calm down buddy," said Sam. "Put the gun down."

"Where are the other ones?"

"What other ones?"

"The women I saw you two with, where are they?"

"You must be seeing things, Sheriff," said Dean. "Because it's just us. Is that what you're afraid of? Seeing something you don't think is there but really is?"

"Shut up! Now..."

Melissa and I watched waiting to see what would happened when we heard something behind us. I turned my head and screamed seeing a sledgehammer about to ram down on my head. I fell back and the sledgehammer hit the boulder.

Dean, Sam and the Sheriff turned towards the scream to see me and Melissa shooting at the ghost of the dead prisoners. We went running towards Dean and Sam.

"They're here," said Melissa.

"And pissed," I said looking around as I aimed the rifle at anything that was dead and moving towards us. I stood in front of Dean protecting him as Melissa did with Sam since they had no weapons on them. "Dean shout if you see anything!"

"See what?" asked the Sheriff scared out of his mind.

"That!" yelled Melissa as she shot at another prisoner.

"No, no, they're dead!" yelled the Sheriff. "My grandfather killed them about forty years ago!"

"So you knew?" asked Sam looking at the Sheriff. "You knew all this time! You knew that he killed them!"

"That's why they're hurting people!" yelled Melissa as I shot at another prisoner.

"Shit," I said as the rifle jammed up. Dean grabbed it and tried to unjam it but nothing was happening. I looked up at a prisoner that was about to swing at me and him. I pushed Dean down on the ground as the sledgehammer just grazed my shoulder. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" It was dislocated.

"Melissa!" yelled Dean and she turned around and shot at it.

I held my shoulder breathing deeply trying to hold the pain back.

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"My shoulder...it's dislocated."

"Look at me, look at me!" yelled Dean and I looked at him. "I'm gonna get it back in. On the count of three...One..." Dean didn't wait till three and popped it back in and I screamed feeling the searing fiery pain in my shoulder.

"I thought you said three!" I growled staring daggers at him.

"Making you wait would have just made it worse." He looked over me and pulled me towards him as a sledgehammer hit the ground and I heard another shot going off.

Melissa turned to the sheriff. "You have to tell them! You have to tell them that it was your grandfather's fault! You have to make amends with them!"

Sheriff Rodriguez stared at the prisoners in fear.

"Please, Philip," said Sam. "You have to tell them or we're all dead."

Rodriguez swallowed his fear and walked up to one of them. The prisoner pulled the sledgehammer back. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry we kept it a secret. I'm sorry for what my grandfather had done. Please stop hurting the people. If you want revenge take it out on me. Please."

The prisoner held the sledgehammer above his head and stared at Rodriguez for a few minutes. I laid there on top of Dean as we both watched. His hands were still on my arms and I could still feel a slight pain in my shoulder. The prisoners had stopped attacking and were just staring at Rodriguez. The one in front of him gave a slight nod and they all vanished.

"Well..." said Dean after a couple seconds of silence. "That might have been the easiest killing of a ghost we've ever had." I looked down at him and quickly got off him. I didn't want any feelings rooting back up from just feeling his touch.

Back in the motel room I was holding a bag of ice on my shoulder as we packed. The boys walked in with a newspaper.

"Found a new case," said Sam throwing it towards us.

Melissa picked it up and read it out loud. "Third couple found dead in their homes. Lucy Flamell had tied her boyfriend up and seemed to have..." she made a disturbed face. "Tortured him before killing him and then killing herself." She looked at me and I made a face before she threw it at me. I winced as I used my right hand to grab it making me move my shoulder.

I caught Dean's facial expression but pretended as always that I was ignoring him.

"There have been two more that were like that," said Sam in the same town. "What's causing it we don't know. Thought we should go check it out."

"Yeah, sure," said Melissa and looked over at me and I nodded.

I went to grab my bag as Melissa grabbed hers and headed out the door with Sam. Dean quickly moved over to me and grabbed it.

"I got it, Dean..." I went to argue with him and I noticed the look on his face and stopped myself.

"No, you don't," he said as he lifted it up and put it on his shoulder. "How's your shoulder?"

I grimaced as we headed out the door. "It's still a little sore but nothing I can't handle."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, I know you can handle a lot. Those vampires sure as hell didn't know that."

I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape my lips. "Yeah, you weren't too bad yourself back then, but really old man you're getting rusty."

He kept smirking as he put my bag in the trunk. "I'll show you rusty."

The four of us got into the car and headed to Texas where couples have been found dead in their homes.

**AN: Sorry for the wait but here it is...I promise the story is going to get better especially with the next few chapters...lots of love j.b.**


	9. Chapter 9

Melissa and I were back at the hotel after talking to the couples families. "Hey, I'm gonna head back into our room," said Melissa. "Need to take care of some feminine problems."

"Too much info," I said smiling. "I'll meet you in the guy's room."

I opened their room door and quickly covered my eyes. "Full frontal of Dean…something I didn't have on my agenda today." I closed the door and leaned on it covering my eyes.

"It's not like you haven't seen any of this before," he said grinning at her as he pulled his boxers on.

I rolled my eyes, my hand still covering my eyes. "Is it safe now?"

"Yes, Leilah, it's safe."

"Where's Sam?" I took my hand off my eyes and sat on the nearest bed which was Dean's I leaned back on my arms and was playing with my shirt.

"He went down to the lobby to get something to drink. Where's Mel?"

"Our room."

I couldn't help but stare at Dean's back. He had more muscle then the last time I had seen him. His back was smooth looking for the exceptional tiny scars here and there from hunts. Dean turned around and his jeans weren't buttoned or zippered and I quickly looked down at my shirt and started playing with it.

"So…um well we talked to the families, turns out the couples that died weren't contestants for the couple of the year award."

"Skeletons in the closet?"

"Big time." I licked my lips as I looked up at him and couldn't help but feel a slight turn on from the way his body looked. My eyes traveled up his body and towards his face and he caught me checking him out. _Great, that's all I need. God, I hate him so much!_

He only smirked and grabbed his shirt which was lying next to me. I averted my eyes to my shirt again and started playing with it.

"What did they do?"

"Cheat, lied…basically everything under the sun. But there is a local legend."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He pulled his shirt on and I followed the shirt to the edge of his pants. _I really need to stop staring…or get laid but NOT by Dean Winchester. Definitely no! Learned that mistake before._

I looked away for the umpteenth time and tried to focus. "There was this couple that lived together and the boyfriend cheated on his girlfriend more times than anyone can count with their two hands. He lied even more and one day the girl couldn't take it. She snapped, knocked him out when he came home, tied him in the basement and tortured him till she couldn't even take the sight and killed him. Shot herself in the head after that."

"Remind me never to cheat on a girl."

"Afraid she may torture you or key your car."

"Oh, God, if anyone keyed my baby, I will hunt them down myself." He finally was dressed and appropriate in front of me. "Do you know where this house is or is it a real local legend?"

"Oh, I know where it is, and the couple was Anne Marie Johnson and her boyfriend Thomas Robert Donald. The whole thing happened in the seventies. The house is up on a hill, told to be the perfect house in the town for couples."

Dean made a face. "Is it for sale?"

I looked at him oddly. "I don't know why?"

"Well, if it's the perfect house for couples and these couples may have went in to look around to see if they wanted to buy it and Anne may have sensed what these couples had been doing to each other and possessed one of them."

"Makes sense…good job."

"How about we go check it out?"

"Yeah, let me text Mel so she doesn't worry." I got up and didn't notice how close I was to Dean and smelled his cologne. I forgot how much I loved his cologne. I bit my bottom lip as a memory pulled itself out of a file and into my mind.

_Dean and I were coming out of the bar and I was feeling more than a little buzzed. _

"_You're drunk," he stated giving me a smirk._

"_I am not." I stood as straight as I could and continued to walk towards his car. He laughed shaking his head. I glared at him. "Don't make fun." I poked his shoulder and then felt myself fall into him. He grabbed me making sure I didn't fall to the ground._

_He took me to my aunts house and helped me up to my room. He carried me most of the way. My head was in the crook of his neck and I took in his scent. I closed my eyes as I started to feel intoxicated by him then the alcohol. I think that's when I started to figure out, I was falling for Dean Winchester._

_I looked up from his neck and towards his face when he put me in my bed. I smiled at him. "You smell good."_

_He chuckled and I bit my bottom lip looking at him and I couldn't help myself from leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss. I backed away and looked into his eyes to see confusion and surprise in them but he had a smirk on his face._

"_And I thought you thought I was a pervert and didn't like me in that way."_

_I pushed my lips in a thin line and then smiled at him wrapping my arms around his neck. "I've always had a thing for the perverted bad boy." He chuckled again and this time he leaned in and kissed me on the lips._

* * *

Dean and I entered the house and looked around. There were flyers on the table in the hall. "Guess you were right," I said picking up a flyer and showing it to him. "Place is for sale."

"Explains what happen to the couple. I'm gonna call Sam. If this is Anne then we should salt and burn the remains."

"Tell him to also do Thomas. You never know." He nodded as he put his phone to his ear.

I continued to walk around the bottom half of the house. It was a beautiful house. When I was in the kitchen I heard a little cry. I looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. At first I thought it may have been Dean. "Dean?"

But the cry got louder. I turned around and to see the door of the basement cracked open. I pulled my gun out and opened it. "Hello?" The cry was more like a whimper now. "Is there anyone down there? Are you hurt?"

"Please, help me."

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my flashlight and turned it on. I looked around the basement and I noticed the crying had stopped. I looked around one more time until I started to get the feeling that the spirit made me come down here.

"Leilah?" It was Dean.

"I'm down here!" Just then I felt a cold breeze on my neck and I turned around to see this woman with long dark hair, pale blue eyes, a gunshot wound in the middle of her forehead and pale complexion come right at me. I fell to the ground and then blackness.

**AN: I know short but you guys know I love leaving you guys with cliffhangers!!! Lots of love j.b.**


	10. Chapter 10

I groaned as I rolled over and I felt something cold and damp underneath my cheek. I had a headache and I couldn't get myself to open my eyes. I was tired and felt like I had a hangover with the way I was feeling. I groaned again and felt the ground underneath me, cement. I heard some rustling and someone whining but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I groaned one more time as I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and I rolled on my back. I rubbed my eyes trying to get them to work. I blinked a couple more times and found myself staring at a wooden ceiling. I heard more of that rustling and whining and sat up.

I saw Dean tied to a pole, his mouth duck taped and he had a cut on his head. He was looking at me and trying to talk. I ran over to him and took the duck tape off his mouth.

"Oh my God, what happened?!" I went to untie him when I felt myself being pulled back and falling on the ground.

"It's Anne!" yelled Dean.

I looked around for anything, iron or salt but the basement was empty. I felt a hold on my neck and I was being picked up off the ground. I started choking and Anne appeared in front of me holding me on the neck.

"You poor thing, I saw what he did," said Anne and she ran her hand down my face. She set me down but I couldn't move. "How he hurt you, how he betrayed you." A flash went through my mind of the morning I woke up and found Dean gone.

"Stop it!" I growled looking at her and then at Dean. Anne turned around to Dean and he tilted his head down and growled in pain. "Stop it! Stop hurting him!"

Anne turned her head to look at me. "Oh, I'm not hurting him. I'm only showing him what he had done to you."

I watched Dean in pain at the memory and then he lifted his head up when it was done. He looked right at me. I looked away feeling ashamed and embarrassed that he had seen me like that. I looked at Anne. "You had no right to show him that."

Anne turned back to me and grabbed me arms. "He had to see. He had to see what he had done to you. Making you suffer. Making you feel the way you did."

"He apologized enough for what he did."

"But you still don't forgive him." It wasn't a question, it was statement. It was true, I still didn't forgive Dean for what he had done. I didn't know if there was a way for me to forgive him. She smiled and caressed my cheek. "See, you don't forgive him. He hurt you real bad. He hurt you in a way that you could never look at him the same. He hurt your pride, your heart." I closed my eyes hoping that if I opened them up she will be gone, Dean wouldn't be tied up hearing any of this and I would be in my bed in the hotel room.

I opened my eyes and Anne was still there and Dean was still tied up staring between me and Anne. "Hurt him, Leilah. You have to hurt him. Hurt him like he hurt you."

"By killing him?"

"No." A knife appeared in her hand. "Revenge, by making him feel the pain you felt."

I shook my head as I tears slid out of my eyes. She looked at me angry and grabbed my face pulling me over to Dean. She made us stare at each other. "Look at him! He's not sorry! He's never been sorry! You can't trust him! You can't let him hurt another one like he had hurt you! Do it, Leilah! Make him feel the pain and suffering that you went through!"

She put the knife in my hand and I shook my head. "I can't…I can't do it."

"Yes you can Leilah. Do it. Think of what he had done to you and just use it to hurt him."

Anne backed away and I stared at the knife in my shaky hand. I looked up at Dean. "It's ok Leilah." A single tear fell from the corner of his right eye. "I'm sorry."

I laid my head against his and closed my eyes shaking my head. "I can't, I can't do it." I opened my eyes feeling something come over me and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Dean." He nodded as I pulled the knife back about to stab him when Anne started to scream. I turned my head to see Anne screaming and flames burning around her. Her body exploded and she was gone.

I shook my head feeling like myself again and dropped the knife. I turned to Dean who was staring in the spot Anne was. I wiped my face and walked behind him untying him. This was going to be an awkward ride back to the hotel and back to Bobby's.

* * *

I was in the room at Bobby's that Melissa and I shared. I was still freaking out about the whole Anne thing. I can't believe she showed him what had happened. I didn't even realize that I was pacing my room. I didn't want Dean to know how I felt when he left. I didn't want him to know how upset I was. That was my memory. The only memory I would never let anyone but Melissa know about. How bad I felt when he left.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it had to be him. "Come in."

As I said, I knew who it was, Dean came walking in and shut the door behind him. "Hey." I just smiled at him and kept my distance. "Look I know you didn't want me to see that memory, to know how you felt but you need to know something." He kept coming closer to me and I felt like running away from him. If he thought by sharing his feelings with me he could get me in bed, he was wrong. "I didn't just see what happened, I could feel your pain. And I'm…I'm really sorry. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm sorry. I just want you to be able to forgive me, please."

I looked away, Anne was right about one thing, I could never fully forgive him.

"Please, Leilah…you're the only that can make me beg. Do you want me to go on my hands and knees and beg you?"

I shook my head. "No, no…it's fine Dean. But…I can never fully forgive you."

He nodded and licked his lips looking away. "I want you to know, I never stopped caring about you." He looked back at me and I gave him a funny look. Without a warning his hands were on my face and he kissed me. His lips burned mine as another memory came pouring through my mind…

_I woke up with the sun coming through my window. I held the sheet tightly against me and turned on my side to find Dean gone. I sat up and looked around to find that his clothes were of course gone. I grabbed my cell phone and checked for any messages, nothing. I got up from my bed and walked to the window and saw his car was gone. I knew it…I knew he would do this to me. How stupid could I be? _

_I walked back to my bed and sat on the edge. I put my hand over my mouth as the tears flowed down my face. I put both hands over my face as I cried. I was so stupid; I can't believe I let him get what he wanted. I used to be so strong and I let one guy through and he hurt me like I knew he would. Damn you Dean Winchester…_

I pushed Dean off of me staring at him angrily. "What are you doing?"

"I…Look Leilah…"

"Did you think you could come in here and try to sweet talk me into bed?!"

"No, Leilah that's not what I…"

"Get out…get out now!"

Dean looked at me one last time and left. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands as I cried. I heard my door open again and the bed move.

"It's me," said Melissa as she pulled my closer to her.

"We need to get out of here," I said. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be near him."

Melissa nodded as she smoothed out my hair. "Ok, when their asleep, we'll leave. We'll hotwire one of the cars in the yard." I nodded and I still felt the burning on my lips. I closed my eyes and just let my sister comfort me.

Around twelve is when the guys were all fast asleep. Mel and I grabbed out bags and didn't want to take any chances of waking any of them up they went out the window. We threw our bags on the ground and climbed down the drain pipe on the side of the house. We ran towards cars and looked to find one that was in decent shape.

I climbed into the driver's side and started to hot wire it. "Come on, come on…" The car finally came to life and I slowly went out the yard not wanting to wake them up. Once I was at the end of the driveway I floored it, turned the lights on and headed north.

"What if they call?"

"Don't answer."

Melissa grimaced and looked out the window, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

"The girls are gone!" yelled Sam running down the stairs.

"What?" asked Bobby looking up from the newspaper.

"What do you mean they're gone?" asked Dean getting up from the couch and nearly spilling his coffee.

"Like I said, they're gone. They're stuff isn't upstairs, they aren't upstairs, they are gone."

Dean grabbed his cell phone and hit speed dial.

I woke up hearing my phone vibrate. I looked down and saw Dean on the screen.

"You going to get it?" asked Melissa. She was now driving. "It's been vibrating nonstop. I'm surprised your phone hasn't died yet." I picked it up and flipped it open. For a split I heard Dean's voice but I quickly shut it. I hit the power off button and sighed. I looked at the time and saw it was seven in the morning. I leaned back in the seat and Melissa just shook her head.

"Maybe we should go back."

"Why?"

"I'm starting to think maybe this was a childish idea. We are all adults, we shouldn't be acting like children."

"You mean me and Dean?"

"Yes! You and Dean! You are blinded by fear and hate that you don't see that he still cares about you!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Before Melissa could retort our vehicle got hit by another car making us flip over twice and spin out. All I could hear was Melissa screaming as I started to black out again.

**AN: Damn…Leilah has some pretty bad luck!...reviews please it's what keeps me going lots of love j.b.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is going to be general POV and you'll see why.**

Rufus, a hunter for many, many years, walked down the hallway of the hospital. He flattened the collar on his jacket and continued walking. He had come in to check on a few victims he had saved from a vengeful spirit. As he continued to walk down a few doctors rushed by him. Once he was in the lobby he figured out why they rushed by, he could hear a girl screaming but couldn't figure out what she was saying.

A couple of the doctors came rushing back in with a blond on a stretcher. She was unconscious and they were helping her breath. She had blood all over her, on her skin and in her hair. Then the screaming girl came in.

Rufus stared at the girl with the brunette hair. She had cuts on her face and her jeans were bloody. He could tell her arm was broken and she was trying to get out of the stretcher but the doctors and nurses were holding her down.

"Where's my sister?! Is she alright?! I need to see my sister!" She had tears coming down her face and she didn't care if she was hurt, she was only caring about her sister. "Leilah! Leilah!"

"Leilah…" said Rufus remembering the message from Bobby.

A couple hours ago Bobby had sent a text message to every hunter he knew to keep an eye out for two girls, Leilah and Melissa Ambers. From what Rufus could see these were the girls that fit the description Bobby had sent.

Rufus grabbed his cell phone and called Bobby.

Dean, Bobby and Sam pulled up to the hospital to see Rufus standing outside the ER entrance. They approached him as he threw his cigarette on the ground and smashed it under his foot.

"Are you sure it's them?" asked Dean hoping and praying that it wasn't them.

"Pretty sure, from what I could tell anyway," said Rufus. "There was a lot of blood. The brunette she just kept screaming for her sister and if it wasn't for her yelling Leilah I wouldn't even have thought twice about calling you."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other and ran inside the lobby while Bobby shook Rufus's hand and thanked him.

"Hello?!" Dean yelled at the nurses. "Hello?! Can someone help us?!" Dean banged on the desk a couple times.

"Sir, I need you to stop that," said the one blond nurse as she stood up and looked at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Two girls came in, Leilah and Melissa Ambers. Are they ok?"

The nurse looked down at her chart and glanced up at Sam and Dean while nibbling on her top lip. "Leilah and Melissa Ambers were in a serious car accident." Dean ran his hand down the middle of his face while looking away and then back at her. Sam ran his hands through his hair as Bobby approached. "Melissa has a broken arm and a few stitches but she has been heavily sedated. She kept trying to get up during her stitches and getting the cast on her arm. Doctors believe she's a state of shock and that's why they sedated her which took four of our orderly's to hold her down."

"And Leilah?" asked Dean leaning on the desk running his hand through his hair.

The nurse sighed and gave the three men a sympathy glance. "She's still in surgery, she had lost a lot of blood and there were some internal problems. She was unconscious and barely breathing when they brought her in."

"But she's going to be ok, right?" Dean's eyes were wide with fear and guilt as he stared at the nurse who didn't respond to his question. "Right?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know. I'll let the doctor that is working on her know that you…who are you?"

"I'm the girl's grandfather," said Bobby, it was easy to lie to a nurse. "We're their family."

"Ok, I'll let the doctor know that their family is here and if any news to go to you guys."

"Can we see Melissa?" asked Sam.

"Sorry, no the doctor doesn't want any visitors for her until she gets some rest. I can recommend some motels you can…"

"No," said Dean shaking his head. "We're staying right here. We're not leaving." Sam and Bobby just looked at him worried. "If the doctor has any news tell him to come to me." The nurse nodded after eyeing the three of them up wondering what kind of family they were.

The three of them walked over to the chairs and sat there waiting. Dean's leg was going up and down and he was fidgeting. Sam was reading a magazine and Bobby was sleeping with his had hanging low over his face.

Dean couldn't take hospitals. Bad things happened in hospitals, plus it always reminded him of his father. Dean couldn't help but feel this was his fault in some way, if he hadn't have kissed Leilah she wouldn't have left and got into that accident and ended up there, in the hospital.

The night when he made love to her flashed through his mind…

_She crawled on top of him careful not to touch his stitches. She was gentle towards him. Her hands ran down his bare chest while his roamed her body, not being able to get enough of her. He's wanted her so bad because for once in his life, the girl didn't want him and what girl could ever resist him…Leilah Ambers._

_His hands found the hem of her blouse and rested them underneath it. He continued to kiss her lips then towards her neck then her chest and that's when he felt her tense._

"_Wait…Dean…" He stopped and laid back on the pillow to look at her._

_She bit her lip and got off of him. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." _

"_It's alright babe," he said getting up and grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. He followed her to the window and put his hands on her shoulders. They watched the rain fall down the window and she sighed._

"_It's not that I don't want to, but Dean you're leaving tomorrow…"_

"_Who said I was going anywhere?" She rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. "Hmm?"_

_She couldn't help the smile on her face from the sincere look on his face. "Dean, the hunt here is done. You're going to be leaving and we're going our separate ways. I just don't want get hurt especially by you."_

_He grabbed her hands in his and stepped closer to her looking down at her. "I won't hurt you. I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Jesus, Leilah, you're the first girl that has me wanting her more than she wants me." He kissed her knuckles and held them close to his chest as they stared into each other's eyes. "I want you, all of you and if I have to wait forever, I'll wait forever. You're everything I've wanted in a girl. A hunter, honest, respectful, stubborn, bad ass and sexy as hell…" She laughed looking away from him as he pulled her closer to him and she looked back up at him. He ran his knuckles on his left hand down her soft cheek and licked his lips._

_She leaned up and kissed him. "Don't hurt me ok?" Their lips were inches apart._

"_I wouldn't dream of it." _

_He held her closer, his hand tangled up in her hair while the other one held her close. She started pushing him towards the bed…_

He was chased out of his memory when a doctor came up to him.

"Are you the Amber's family?"

"Yes," said Dean standing up quickly.

Sam put the magazine down and hit Bobby waking him up.

"Is Leilah ok?"

"She's stable…"

"Stable what's that mean?"

"It means that she is in a coma, she has a concussion. She had a few stitches and we were able to stop the internal bleeding."

"Oh God," said Dean covering his mouth in his hands. "Will she wake up soon? Do you know?"

"No, I'm sorry; all we can do now is wait."

Dean nodded while glancing at Sam and Bobby.

"I just have a few questions," said the doctor. "Has Leilah had any kind of blows to the stomach lately? Any other accident?"

"All her life," muttered Dean but then shook his head at the doctor. "No, why?"

"During the surgery we found some scarring in her abdomen and her uterus. This means, if she tries to reproduce she's going to have a hard time doing so. It'll be a miracle if she has a child."

Dean licked his lips and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath while opening them back up. "Can we see her?"

"The nurses are still taking care of her, why don't you come back in the morning? Melissa will be awake by then and everything can be sorted out from there." The doctor left and Dean couldn't help but feel his heart break for Leilah.

"Come on," said Sam.

"No, I'm staying." Dean took out the keys from his pocket and handed them to him. "You two find a motel…"

"Dean," said Bobby. "You're going to have to get some sleep."

"Then I'll get it here. I'm not leaving her."

Sam and Bobby nodded. Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder to reassure him that everything was going to be ok but the three of them had no clue if it was.

Dean sat back down in one of the chairs with his elbows on his knees and he put his head in his hands. "I'm not leaving you again, Leilah. I promise. Not again."

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews from chapter 10!!! I'm glad you all like this story!!! I am really getting into it too lol. Remember more reviews=more chapters!!! Thursday is Supernatural! Finally…also I was thinking about doing a days of our lives short fanfic on jensens character eric brady…tell me what you think…and yes I did change my name again on here but I like addicted to ackles better lol…lots of love j.b.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Mister…excuse me, mister," said a woman's voice.

"Leilah?" Dean asked waking up and opened his eyes to see an older woman standing in front of him.

She gave him a polite smile. "No, sorry sir. Are you with the Amber sisters?"

Dean sat up. "Yeah, yeah…is everything ok?"

"Yes, Dr. Williams just wanted me to tell you that Melissa is awake and your brother is with her. He didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, ok…any news on Leilah?"

The nurse shook her head and Dean got up from the chair. "They're in room 120."

Dean nodded and headed towards Melissa's room. When he was a few feet away he could hear crying. He reached the door and he saw Melissa in Sam's arms. "What do you mean she won't wake up?!"

Sam held her head close to his chest and caressed her head to try and calm her down. "She's in a coma, Mel."

Melissa cried harder and Sam stood in the doorway with his hands in his pocket. Sam glanced at Dean noticing the bags under his eyes; he knew he didn't get any sleep last night.

Melissa turned her head and saw Dean. She sniffed and tried to smile. "Hey, you."

He gave her a weak smile and headed into the room. "Hey, Mel." Once he reached the bed she unhooked herself from Sam and pulled Dean into a hug. "Glad you're ok."

"It's not me you should be worrying about." She let go of Dean and sat on her bed. "Do you know when we can go see her?"

Dean shook his head. "They haven't said…"

"You can go see her now," said Dr. Williams walking in. "She's still in a coma but it may do her some good if you guys talk to her."

"Where is she?" asked Melissa getting off the bed with Sam's help.

"Room 320…ICU. Just tell the nurses that Dr. Williams said the three of you could go see her. They're pretty strict up there."

"Thank you," said Sam as the three of them headed for the elevator. It took them a while to get to Leilah's room because Melissa was limping but she was limping as fast as she could even with Sam scolding her for it.

"There it is," said Melissa stopping right before the room. "Room 320…"

"If you're not ready…"

But she cut Sam off. "No, no…I am."

Sam opened the door to her room. Melissa and Sam went in first. The room was a little dark with the shade down on one of the windows. All they could hear was the machines beeping and her IV dripping.

Dean stood in the doorway staring at her. Sam glanced up at him seeing how this was affecting him. No matter how much Dean would say he would say he hated some of the things Leilah did or argued with her, he could see how much Dean cared. Especially at this very moment.

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head walking out. He couldn't do it; he couldn't even step one foot into the room.

"I'll be back," said Sam taking his hand on Melissa's shoulder. Melissa sat on one of the chairs next to Leilah's bed and held her hand.

Sam walked out of Leilah's room to find his brother leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing? You've been begging to see her, to make sure she's alright and you didn't even go into the room?!"

"I can't do it, Sammy." He looked away from Sam's gaze. "I can't see her all strapped down like that. I can't look at her knowing she won't open her eyes."

Sam stared at his brother. There were only a few times in his life he's seen his brother break down. He was surprised that this was another time. He thought he would be strong with this, especially for Melissa but he was wrong.

"There's no way that I can tell her she's going to be ok. There's no way for me to protect her."

"But there is a way for you to be there for her. The same way Melissa and I are going to be there for her. We are going to get through this. Lielah is going to get through it."

"I just want to be alone right now, Sammy. Go back in there."

Sam nodded and walked in. Melissa was still by Lielah's side. Sam pulled up a chair next to Melissa's side.

"This is my fault," she said quietly.

"No it's not." He rested his hand on her back. He started rubbing slow soft circles on her back.

"Yes it is…I was the one that was driving. I was arguing with her about turning back. The last thing I said to her was that her and Dean were being children about the whole thing and that she was blinded by hate and fear to see how much they actually care about each other. I wasn't paying attention and then the truck ran into us."

She leaned her head into her hands and started to cry again.

"None of this is your fault. She knows how much you love her…"

"What if she doesn't?" She looked up from her hands at him. "What if she never wakes up…"

"No, listen to me, Mel." He made her face him and she couldn't help the feelings she was getting from him. He was trying his best to take care of her and to make her believe. "She is going to wake up, ok? She _is_ going to wake up. We'll do anything in our power to wake her up."

She nodded and wrapped her good arm around his neck as he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Sam thanks for being here."

"You're welcome." He rubbed her back with his hands to calm her down and let her know he was there for her.

Dean was outside the room still leaning against the wall.

"Hello, Dean," said Castiel appearing right next to him.

"I'm not in the mood right now Cas." Dean crossed his arms across his chest as Castiel peaked into Leilah's room.

"I'm sorry to hear about Leilah."

"Is there anything you can do?"

Castiel shook his head. "I can only heal wounds on the outside. A coma is like a broken heart, you can't heal it unless that person wants it to be healed."

"Are you telling me Leilah knows she can wake up but doesn't want to?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, something is making her happy wherever she is. She may never come out if she feels safe."

"The doctor said if we talk to her she may be able to get out. Do you think that's right?" Castiel was silent and Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on Cas, I need some peace of mind! Will it work?!"

"Yes it could work. She would be able to hear you if you talk to her."

"Will it help her out of her coma?"

"It may."

Dean looked away from Castiel running his hands through his hair and then resting them on the back of his neck. He let out a deep breath and knew what he had to do but he was going to wait till Melissa and Sam were out of there. He was going to talk Leilah out of her coma even if he had to break down every wall he had ever built and have a weep a-thon with his soul.

**AN: thanks for the reviews…no the girls aren't going to die!!! I know how much a lot of you hated how Rose died in For Katie. No deaths! Lots of love j.b.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean walked out of the elevator holding a couple flowers that he had bought in the gift shop. The lady behind the counter helped him pick them out, since he had no idea what to get, he wasn't that kind of guy. She called them Acacia Rose; they were purple with a yellow bud in the middle. He knew purple was her favorite color.

He stopped at her door thinking for a second, he won't be able to do this. It won't work; nothing is going to wake her up. Why would his voice wake her up? If her adoptive sisters voice wouldn't wake her up why would his?

"Come on, Dean, you've faced real demons, face your inner ones," he said as he found bravery and opened her door. There was a lamp on by her bed just enough to see her face.

He closed the door and approached her bed. This was the first time he had come this close to her since being in the hospital. He didn't know where to start first. He looked around the room uneasy. He felt like he was being watched but knew nothing and no one was there.

He placed the flowers next to the lamp and took his black jacket off. "Hey, Leilah." He placed his jacket on the chair and put his hands in his pocket. He bit his lip as he continued to look around the room he was afraid to look at her. Afraid he may break down and cry.

He walked over to the windows. "It's a nice night tonight…um; I know how much you loved the nice warm weather in New Orleans at night." He opened the blinds letting the moon light filter the room. "The moons out full, too bad we can't find some werewolves huh?"

Silence. He didn't know if that eared him the most or if it was because he was basically talking to himself.

He took in a deep breath and let it out while turning around to finally really look at her. He walked up to her and just stared. There was a tube down her throat helping her breath; she had clips attached to her index fingers, stitches in her arms and a couple on her face and forehead. She reminded him of Snow White when she poisoned and in the glass case.

He chuckled knowing he had a new nickname for her but wondered if she would ever hear it. He rubbed the bridge of his nose knowing time had to come for him to start talking.

He swallowed hard feeling something hard and sour in the back of his throat and he blinked away the tears looking away from her. "Bobby sends his apologies for not being able to come today. Something came up."

He walked around her bed and sat on the chair he placed his coat on. He looked her over once more then back at her face. "But Mel or Sam probably told you that."

He looked down at her hand and reached out for it. He held it in his waiting for her to squeeze or throw his hand away like she's been doing but nothing. Her hand was warm and non-moving. He moved the chair closer so he could be closer to her. His grip on her hand tightened a little.

"Mel blames herself for you being like this." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "But I know…" He sniffed and bent his head down at the floor closing his eyes to keep the tears in. He looked back up at her and put both hands on her one holding it tightly in his grasp. "I know it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you; I should have kept my distance from you. I'm so sorry, Leilah." He kissed her knuckles and leaned his head on it feeling himself shake from the emotions he was letting out.

"I have to tell you why I left you so long ago." He lifted his head and leaned closer to her. He wanted her to hear this. "Dad, my dad called me telling me he may have had a trail on the thing that killed my mom. I wanted you to come, I really did. I told him how great of a hunter you are but he said no. I knew I shouldn't have listened to him. I should have just dragged you along with me, but what he said stopped me.

"He told me if I really cared about I would leave you so whatever killed my mother didn't come after you. Love was always the weakness, that demon killed Sammy's girlfriend the same year and when I saw her up on that ceiling the same way my mother died I knew that I couldn't see you, call or write you. Because I knew if I left you alone for just a second that demon would have done the same to you. I left to protect you because I care about you Leilah.

"That one week that I spent with you was one of the best weeks I've had in my life. Sure we were hunting and it wasn't really dating but you taught me to love and care." He brushed some lose hair out of her face. "I never knew what the feelings were that I had for you until I left. I knew I cared for you, that I even liked you but, baby, I fell in love with you. It took one week for me to fall in love with you."

He stared at her face waiting for anything, any kind of movement, any kind of signal that she could hear him but nothing. He started to get frustrated and even more upset. A couple tears fell from his red glossy eyes.

"Leilah, please," he put his head back on the hands that held hers. "I can't say that I love you, I know I do but things changed over years, I still do love you but I need to know Leilah, I need to know that you still love me too." He lifted his head again and looked at her.

"I care about you so much. I need you here, Mel needs you here, _hell_ Sam and Bobby need you here! Please, please…just wake up. I need you to wake up. Things are falling apart and I need something stable in my life and you're what makes me stable.

"I'm begging you, Leilah…wake up."

He just continued to stare at her seeing no signs of movement. His hands held her one hand tightly. He removed the one hand and kissed the back of her hand. He leaned his forehead on it calming himself down, trying to at least when he felt something.

He quickly lifted his head from her hand to see her hand tightening her grip on his. He stood up and placed his one hand on her cheek staring at her with wide eyes.

"Leilah…Leilah…" He watched her eyes move behind her eyelids and he smiled. The first sign of movement. "Leilah…hey, come on baby. Wake up…come on you can do it. Wake up for me."

The hand on his tightened and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Her eyes were fluttering open as she started to cough because of the tube down her throat. Dean pressed the call button for the nurse frantically as he helped her get the tube out of her mouth.

Once it was out she cough harshly and Dean held her face in his hands. He wiped the spit from her mouth and he heard her moan something still trying to open her eyes.

"What?"

"Dean…" she said quietly.

"I'm here, I'm here…" He rubbed his hands across her hair and face.

"Dean…where..." She fully opened her eyes to see Dean in front of her but he was pulled away because of the doctor wanting to check her.

"Leilah," said the doctor.

"No…" she moaned shaking her head. "Dean…where's Dean?"

The doctor motioned for Dean to go to the other side.

"I'm here," said Dean grabbing her one hand. "I'm here."

"Leilah, can you hear us?" asked Dr. Williams.

"Yes."

"Good, good." He turned to Dean. "Stay with her, make sure she doesn't fall back to sleep."

"Trust me doc, I won't let that happen."

Leilah turned her head to look at Dean and smiled a little. "Thank you."

He frowned a little not understanding what she meant. She tried to laugh but it came out as a cough. With her other hand she motioned him to come closer. She leaned up as much as her sore body could and whispered, "I heard…everything."

**AN: So tell me what you think!!! Plus you have to answer my question: Should I keep this in general POV for Melissa and Sam's little story in this or keep it with the Leilah's POV? Lots of love j.b.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm glad I surprised some of you with the last chapter! =] I love surprising people! It's so much fun! (Hopefully with the book I'm writing I can surprise the readers who read it too.) Anyway…I am going to keep this in Leilah's POV since the story really is about her. So here. We. Go.**

I was finally out of the hospital after a couple days of being in there for test and making sure I didn't go back in my coma. I thought it was sweet how Dean would be there with me all day and night even when visiting hours were over. He would hide and sneak out when the nurse came to check on me.

I was glad that Dean agreed to take it slow with me. I still had trust issues with him but now knowing the truth about why left so long ago made some of my fears disappear.

Melissa and I were going through our things that didn't get wrecked in the accident when Sam and Dean walked in.

"Hey," I said smiling at them as I folded my clothes.

"Find a case?" asked Melissa throwing her stuff in her bag.

"No, actually," said Sam grinning at us. Melissa and I gave him a strange look.

"Sam? Why are you smiling like that?" I asked then looked at Dean who had the same grin. "Yeah you know their brother's alright, something's up with them. They both have the same mischievous grin on their face."

"We were just thinking that I think we should have some time off," said Dean.

"Uh huh, time off…with the apocalypse on the way. You feeling alright?"

"We're serious," said Sam stepping in for the rescue. "We've all been through a lot in the past couple weeks, we all need some R&R. So what do you say?"

Melissa and I looked at each other considering it. "Alright," said Melissa shrugging. "I could use some R&R. Where we going?"

The boys both continued grinning at us. "Florida," they both said.

"Oh this should be interesting," I said. I felt a feeling rush through me thinking of Dean in nothing but shorts. But also something rested in my gut when the thought of the ocean came into my mind. My mother.

_A few days later…_

It took us a few days to get to Florida since Dean didn't want to fly. Sam had purchased the cutest beach house. Four bedrooms, a nice size living room, a kitchen with a table to eat at, and the house had its own part of the beach that no one was aloud on except for whoever was staying in the house. It was perfect.

When we finally arrived there it was late at night. Everyone else was getting ready for bed while I was on the back porch with a cup of tea in my hands. I was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. The wind was blowing but it wasn't that bad. I was just staring out into the dark ocean remembering the night at the lake. The last night my mother was alive.

I was pulled out of my memory when I heard the door slide open. I turned to see Dean walking out.

I gave him a smile and looked back out at the ocean.

"You ok?" He was now standing next to me.

I nodded and took a sip of my tea. "I'm so glad that Castiel was able to heal me and Melissa's wounds. I don't think Melissa could have handled another week in that cast."

He chuckled as he leaned onto the railing. "That's not what's on your mind though is it?"

I pursed her lips. "No…listen I have to be honest with you." We both looked at each other. "Melissa is the only one that knows this, but um, don't make fun of me ok?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I can't swim."

He scratched the back of his head smiling. "That's it? You can't swim. A lot of people don't know how to swim. I can teach ya."

I chuckled. "That's not all. It's not that I never wanted to learn it's just that, well…" I looked back out at the ocean and just stopped talking.

"What?" He stood up straight now.

"It's stupid."

"If it's bothering you, it's not stupid." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid of the water."

"Why would you be afraid of the water?"

I bit my lip thinking of my mom. "Because a water spirit had killed her." I looked up at him and he saw the sadness in my eyes.

"That's not stupid at all. When did this happen?"

I sniffed looking away from him. "When I was six. I never knew my parents were hunters. I just thought they had a job that had us traveling a lot you know? So we were at a lake in North Carolina and they had just put me to bed…"

_I was almost a sleep when I heard some screaming coming from outside. It was my father yelling. I got out of bed and walked over to the window to see him on the doc a few yards from the cabin. I couldn't see what he was yelling at to me it looked like he was just yelling at the water. _

_I was just so curious to see what was going on that I left the cabin and followed the trail to the doc. It was cold and I was only wearing my white nightgown my mother had put me in and I was holding my brown teddy. _

_I noticed once I started to close into the lake that my father's screams had faded and I could hear splashing. Once I reached the pebbled shore I caught my father dragging my mother's stilled body out of the lake and onto the doc. _

_I continued walking up to the doc and stopped at the edge. My father was giving her CPR, trying to get her to breathe._

"_Mommy!" I cried out hoping it would wake her up thinking that she was just sleeping. My father looked up at me and shook his head._

"…And at that time I always thought that it was the water from the lake that was running down his face when really, it was his tears."

I took a deep breath and throughout my story I didn't even notice that Dean had wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly against him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you're mother died?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want you feeling bad for me at the time. I guess because you told me about your mom I didn't want to be a cliché kind of girl and be like 'oh yeah, my mother died to from a water spirit.' You know?" Dean chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You are anything but a cliché." I let out a yawn and buried my head in his chest. "Why don't you go to bed?"

I smiled. "Because I'm too comfy here."

A smile spread across his face. "Come on." He took my hand in his and I grabbed my cup from the railing and we headed back inside. I placed my cup in the sink and we both walked towards our bedrooms.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said smiling at him and we both walked into our bedrooms.

* * *

The next day Melissa and I were lying on towels while the guys were throwing a football around.

"Is that all you plan on doing while we're here?" asked Sam as the guys walked up to us.

"No," said Melissa. "I plan on turning over in five minutes."

I laughed and sat up taking my sunglasses off. I looked at the boys and I pointed at Mel then at the ocean. They got the hint and dropped the football. Sam grabbed Mel by her legs while Dean had her under the shoulders.

"No!" yelled Melissa as they ran her into the ocean and then dropped her. She came up laughing. "You guys suck!"

I watched as she hit Sam in the chest. I laughed and bit my bottom lip. I wanted to so bad to go in the water but I didn't know if I could get the courage to go anywhere near it. With my mind on that I didn't even notice Dean walking up to me.

I only noticed when I saw him land on his knees in front of me. I had to admit he looked damn sexy looking all wet.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you know," he leaned forward and I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip feeling excited at this. His hands landed in the sand capturing me between them. "How sexy you look in a bikini?"

I laughed. "I have a feeling I'm going to figure it out."

He grinned his face inches from mine. "Oh yeah?" I nodded and he kissed me. I leaned up more towards him opening my mouth so his tongue had excess.

I forgot how much I loved his kisses. My hands circled his neck and ran through his wet hair. He pushed me down onto the towel as he moved between my legs. Ok, so this isn't that slow but I couldn't help it this time, he was such a good kisser and great with his hands.

"Looks like someone doesn't care about sand in their crack," said Melissa walking up with Sam.

"Know Dean, he probably like's things in his crack," said Sam grabbing a towel and drying off.

"Hey," said Dean leaning up and looking at them. "Can we talk about something else other than my crack? It's a man sacred place that we don't like to talk about."

Melissa laughed drying her hair with a towel. "I thought the man's sacred place was…" But was cut off with Sam's hand covering her mouth.

Dean and I laughed at the look she gave Sam. "We'll just leave you two alone." He wrapped his arm around Mel's waist and pulled her towards the house.

I watched them walk off and then looked over at Dean who was now on his side with his hand in mine. He looked at me and smiled. "You know I missed you right?"

I smiled turning on my stomach and looking at him. "I had a somewhat feeling." I kissed his lips lightly. "I wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but I missed you too." He kissed my lips and I grabbed my lotion in my other hand. "Now, lotion me up."

He grinned. "My pleasure."

I laid there as Dean started with my back massaging the lotion into my skin. It felt so good. "Dean, did you ever think about going into the massaging business?"

He laughed and then went to my lower back where the brand was. I felt him trace it and I shivered a little. My thoughts led back to that demon and questions filled my head. Where was he? What was he planning? I sighed thinking of them and shook my head. I was on vacation right now, with my sister and my semi boyfriend, I guess he's my boyfriend that's why he's semi and his brother who has the hots for my adoptive sister. Man I had a soap opera life.

I felt him rubbing the lotion into my legs. "Do you know how much I love your legs?"

I laughed turning my head to look at him. He had this smile on his face that I couldn't describe. "I think I remember."

He crawled on top of me and laid on my back. "They're just so toned and sexy."

I chuckled and turned my head so I could kiss him. He hummed to himself and leaned his head on mine. "Everything about you is sexy."

"Look who's talking," I said as he slid off me.

He smirked and looked down at himself. "I know, I'm irresistible."

I rolled my eyes. "Cocky bastard." He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I hope you're having a good time."

"I am." I smiled then closed my eyes. The feel of the suns warm rays was totally relaxing me and the fact I had a hot man by my side, it was a great vacation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: M sexual content**

I was sitting in the living room watching TV when Dean came out of his room and hopped over the couch. I jumped back laughing and he grinned at me. I looked at him funny as he continued to smile at me.

"Ok, what is up with you?"

"Well…" he said leaning towards me making me feel butterflies in my stomach. "I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" I was wondering what he had planned.

He grabbed my hand and we both stood up. "Should I change?" I looked down at myself I was wearing my bikini with a white t-shirt tied in the back.

"No, you look perfect. Look what I'm wearing." I did and I wish I didn't because automatically I felt warmth run through me and spread up to my cheeks. He was wearing a white wife beater and his black swimming trunks.

_Damn it…why does he always have to get me hot and bothered?_

"Now come on." He kissed my cheek and led me out to the back porch. I felt a smile spread across my face when I looked a few feet towards the beach to see a blanket laid out with food on it.

I bit my bottom lip as he pulled me with him towards it. "What is all this?"

"A little dinner just for you and me."

"Dean Winchester, have you gone romantic on me?"

"Shut up. Don't say I never did anything for ya."

"Aw, Dean, come here." I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. "It's perfect." I pulled him into another kiss then pulled away. "Let's eat."

We sat down and had a nice little dinner. He made us sandwiches and grabbed a couple sodas from the house. It was little but sweet and so Dean. And that's why she loved it.

While I was eating I ripped the crust off my sandwich and threw it at him.

"Hey!" He put his sandwich down and grabbed the crust and threw it at me. I laughed and threw it back at him. "Alright, that's it."

Dean had wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me down. I couldn't help but laugh. I rolled him over so I was on top. "I win."

"Nah."

"Nah?" I laughed and leaned down. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands played with his hair.

"Yeah…I'm the winner." He started rubbing my back.

I smiled down at him. "How so?"

"Because I have you." He leaned up and kissed me.

I smiled against his lips. "Are you trying to get into my pants?"

"No, I'm trying to get you out of them." I shook my head smiling and he took this opportunity to roll us over. He was on his side staring down at me.

"Keep trying." He laughed and tangled his hand in mine. We stayed like that as we talked. We talked really about anything, anything that had nothing to do with hunting. I don't know how long we were like that for but I noticed the sun starting to set.

"Hey…you want to go for a swim?" I asked looking at him.

He turned his head and looked at me confused. "But…"

I sat up smiling at him. "You can teach me…come on." I bit my lip as we stood up. I untied my shirt and pulled it over my head. He took his wife beater off and led me towards the water.

I stood at the edge and let the cold water hit my feet. He squeezed my hand letting me know I didn't have to do this but I just gave him a smile and we started walking out. We walked until the water above my hips. I turned to face him and stood close holding onto his arms tightly.

"It's alright," he said in a soft tone. I never heard that tone in his voice before. I looked up at him. "I got you. Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm here."

I made a face and nodded letting a shaky breath out.

Melissa just took a picture of Dean and Leilah holding each other in the middle of the water.

"Nice shot," said Sam walking up behind her and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Probably the only one they will ever have," she said laughing.

Sam chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You never know my brother may change." Melissa turned her head as she raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed at her expression. "Or not."

She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he picked her up from behind. "Come on; let's leave the two love birds alone." With that he drug her into the house.

I didn't even notice the two of us had gone out a little farther and when I did, I started to get nervous and he could tell. He wrapped his strong arms around me holding me tightly against him.

"It's ok, baby."

He tried his best to comfort me but the feeling of me drowning kept throwing itself in my face. So I looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Just keep holding me," I whispered against his lips.

"I'll never let you go, even if I'm not next to you just close your eyes and pretend that I'm right there, holding you and protecting you."

I smiled up at him and just leaned my head on his chest. Once the sun had set Dean and I got out of the water. I helped him grab everything from the picnic and throw the trash away and put the blanket on the porch.

He went to go up the steps of the porch but I grabbed his hand pulling him with me. He didn't say anything until we got into the little shower stall outside. I closed the door and turned the water on having it drench me. I pulled him close to me and kissed him.

I could feel that he was hard already and I wondered if I was ready for this. I was debating on whether or not I wanted him. I knew it shouldn't be a debate, he told me he will never leave me but if we have sex is he going to be in bed with me the next day?

"Baby, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do…I know it's hard for you."

I smirked looking up at him and that's when all my fears vanished. "I know you're _hard_ for me."

He smirked and pushed me against the wall of the outside shower his lips crushing against mine. He untied my top and then pressed himself against me making me moan softly. There was definitely no doubt in my mind now; I wanted him probably as much as he wanted me.

My hands landed on the edge of his trunks and pulled them down. He stepped out of them kicking them to the side of the shower. I took hold of shaft in my hand and started to stroke him. He groaned and grabbed hold of the top of the wall hard.

"Leilah…that…Oh God…feels so…good."

He let go of the wall and slid his hands down my sides his nails scraping at certain spots as he bit my neck from the pleasure I was giving him. His hands landed on my bottoms and he pulled the down.

He kneeled down my hand leaving him and took me into his mouth. I lifted my head up and gasped at the feeling. He grabbed my right leg bringing it over his shoulder as he licked and thrusted his tongue into me. My one hand grabbed hold of the top of the wall while the other reached into his hair. I could feel myself cumming quick with his movements.

A couple more seconds later and I was. I cried out and felt my legs shaking.

Dean moved up to my body and held me against him. "You sure you want to do this?"

I nodded and he kissed me hard as he lifted me up and in one swift movement he was inside me. We both gasped with the connection but our mouths found each other's again. He held onto me tightly as he thrusted up into me. My one hand was still gripping the edge of the wall while the other held onto him for dear life. The grip on the wall was painful but I didn't care I was only thinking of him and how he made me feel.

A few minutes later both of us climaxed together, my hand was shaking against the wall and he took my mouth into his holding both of us against the wall feeling as if we would both fall.

Dean let go of my lips and slid out of me. He gently settled me onto my feet and caressed my face. The water from the shower head was still hitting us. He kissed my lips one more time and said, "I love you, Leilah."

I felt my heart jump at his words and something stir inside me. My brain was telling me not to listen to him that I would get hurt again but I told my brain to shove it and listened to my heart.

"I love you too Dean."

**Review please and my other updates on my other stories!! Makes me happy. Lord knows I need that right now. **


	16. Chapter 16

_General POV_

_Leilah and Melissa stood there staring at Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam had their hands tied behind their backs and were on their knees with a few men standing behind them. Dean had a busted lip, a black eye and a bruise on his right cheek. Sam had blood plastered to the side of his cheek where a large gash was and scratch marks on his neck. The men looked defeated as they stared back at Leilah and Melissa._

_Luther came from behind Leilah and Melissa and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "This is your destiny." He looked between the girls. "Destroy them." He turned away walking back behind them._

_Leilah and Melissa felt like they had no control over what they were doing. They just were staring at Dean and Sam. The sisters grabbed hold of each other's hands and then lifted their others._

_Dean and Sam looked at each other silently saying a goodbye and brotherly love. Sam looked at Melissa and felt his heart break seeing the woman he found love with about to kill him and he couldn't stop it._

_Dean and Leilah held each other's eyes and Dean knew they weren't Leilah's. He knew this wasn't Melissa and Leilah that Luther had gotten to the girls. Dean and Sam couldn't protect them, couldn't save them…they failed. _

_The girls the brothers had fallen in love with were dead and gone just like they were about to be._

_Dean winked at Leilah giving her one last smirk before he and Sam were both blinded by the white light that came out of the girls hands. The men screamed feeling their bodies being burnt off slowly and their eyes burning. They couldn't breathe, they couldn't find their voices to beg the girls to stop, they were gone._

_Once the light was gone Dean and Sam were too. Luther clapped his hands slowly and walked in front of the girls. "Now…this is a dream you are seeing but this is your destiny, this is what you are destined to do. Kill the Winchester boys."_

Leilah sat up in bed holding the sheet to her naked body. She looked to her left to find Dean lying there sleeping on his stomach. His head facing the window. She put her hand over her mouth stopping a sob that was about to come out of her mouth.

She looked up seeing the door open to her room and Melissa was standing there in Sam's t-shirt, her eyes red and her cheeks blotchy and flustered. All Leilah did was nod and Melissa walked out to her and Sam's room.

Leilah folded the piece of paper that she had been writing on and left it on the island of the kitchen. Melissa quietly crept back into the house leaving the door opened slightly.

"Come on, Leilah," she said quietly. "Before they wake up."

Leilah nodded. This was breaking her heart. She had finally found love with Dean and now she had to leave to keep him safe. She hoped he would forgive her because she was doing the same thing he had to done to her all those years ago.

Leilah walked out of the house with Melissa and walked towards the taxi. Leilah stopped and Melissa turned around.

"I can't do it," said Leilah tears falling down her face. Melissa walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"We have to," she said. Leilah saw Melissa's eyes filling up with tears too. "It's to protect them, we can't let that happen. We have to save them just like they saved us."

Leilah nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. She looked back at the little house they had stayed in for their vacation and frowned. They were normal for a few days and now…She just shook her head and got into the taxi.

Now they were running…from the Winchesters and Luther.

* * *

Sam barged into Dean's room making Dean jump. "What the hell Sam?!" He looked to his side to see Leilah gone and deep down in his gut he had a bad feeling.

Sam threw a piece of paper on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. Dean grabbed it and read:

_Sam and Dean,_

_Mel and I are sorry but we had to go. We had no choice; it's for your safety. Mel and I had some sort of nightmare or vision, whatever it was, Luther had something to do with it. We watched you die and…we couldn't stop it. It was our fault that you two died and that's why we left. _

_It is our turn to protect you guys now. Don't come looking for us and don't contact us in anyway. We threw our cells into the ocean, so there is no way to track us. We just can't let our vision come true…it'll be too horrible and the end of the world would come with it. You two need to stay alive and fight on, without us._

_Maybe someday when all of this is over and we all know it's safe the four of us can see each other again, be together like before. But for now…we need to be alone._

_All Of Our Love,_

_Mel and Leilah_

Dean read the letter over twice feeling a lump in his throat growing each time he read it. His hands shook while reading it and finally his tears blurred his vision where he couldn't read it anymore.

"What do we do?" asked Sam.

Dean looked up at his brother seeing his heart broken brother. The last time Sam looked like that was when Jessica had died and now Melissa was gone and Sam was feeling the same feelings again. Dean knew how he was feeling.

Dean knew Leilah wouldn't want him to look for her, she said it in black and white and all that kept running through his mind was wanting to track her down and knock some sense into her for leaving him but he knew he couldn't. There was always a reason behind what Leilah did and she did this to keep him and his brother safe. He knew it wasn't because she didn't love him it was because she did love him. But he was feeling the same heartache even if she did say she didn't love him. Maybe it would have been easier if she did tell him.

He licked his lips and looked at Sam. "We go to Bobby's…we try and stop more seals from being broken…we move on, Sam. That's what they want us to do."

"But Dean…"

"No, Sammy." Dean got up and started packing his stuff. "Let's just forget about them and move on."

"I can't believe you're saying this. Move on? Dean I saw the way you looked at Leilah that was pure love you can't move on from that."

"Watch me."

Sam sighed watching his brother take on the heartache. He didn't know how his brother could do it. Sam felt like breaking but he knew better. He walked out of Dean's room to pack his stuff.

Dean looked out the window and closed his eyes holding the pain in. "Leilah…we could have helped you."

**Ok…don't be mad there will be a sequel! I know it was short but I wanted to post it and complete this story before I did anything else. So if you liked this story keep an eye out for A Heartbroken Destiny.**


End file.
